Life Is Beautiful With You
by Elliot Grace And Theories
Summary: Drabbles revolving around Levi and Petra in their past, present and possible futures.
1. Unexpected Desires

_**Hey peeps! This is a new fic that would basically include drabbles revolving around Levi and Petra. There will be AUs, Canons and everything of the sort **__** I won't be updating all the time, just whenever I have that spurt of inspiration to do a Rivetra, or any fic where I can make the coupling them, so they might not be long, or might be very long, a complete fluctuation. I might try a 50 chapter one, but it will depend on how it goes, if you know what I mean -_-**_

_**I will post the rating of each chapter, so you will all be warned before reading anything you may or may not be comfortable with. If anyone has any ideas, don't hesitate to say in a review what a good one-shot would be, I'm always open to new ideas XD**_

_**Enjoy this first little chapter**_

* * *

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Unexpected Desires: Ten moments in which Levi slowly falls in love with Petra Ral.**

* * *

**Surprise**

* * *

The first time Levi sees Petra Ral, she is part of the new recruits for the Recon Corps. Short—shorter than him, even—with cropped auburn hair and shining brown eyes, she is quite unimpressive at first glance. But her smile is infectious, her aura one that attracts people to her. She is caring, she is soft, she is generous, she is innocent, _oh how innocent._

Petra Ral is a glimmering light of happiness in the dull lives of those in the Corps, and Levi finds it a waste. He wants to tell her she should leave before it is too late, because he dislikes unnecessary deaths, and he knows, _feels it in his bones, _that she will die on her first expedition.

But when the expedition comes and happens, he is surprised to see her fight. She is brave, filled with a fire so bright he cannot quite believe she is the one that spreads the happy virus among her comrades. And when the expedition is over, and they are back in the Walls, he sees her on her horse as they ride in the streets.

She might not be as weak as he first thought, he realizes.

**Casual**

In training, she is fierce. Physically, she is smaller than the others, but her determination alone is enough to overcome the difficulties of the 3DMG and even tackle down other trainees in spars. He wonders how old she is, and guesses she is around sixteen.

One day, he is sitting under the shade, overlooking the trainees during their break under the hot sun, where they still insist to continue defence training. And it is then that she plops down next to him, holding two cans of what he assumes is water. She hands him one, and after giving her a flat look, he takes it wordlessly, if not to be rude.

She is sweating, breathing heavily from practise, but the grin on her face is clear as day.

'How's your day, Captain?' she asks casually, sparing him a side glance.

He finds her much too confrontational, and has the good mind to tell her to fuck off, but he doesn't. He understands in a moment of realization that this is how she wins the hearts of those around her.

'Watching rookies train is a fucking bore,' he tells her roughly, taking in a mouthful of water.

Her left brow quirks up, humoured. 'You should teach us, we could learn a lot from you. Might keep you a little busy, don't you think?' she rests the can against her head, watching his expression.

He scoffs, putting his can down by his feet. 'Break's almost over, soldier. Go train.' He orders.

She stretches out a hand instead, 'I'm Petra. Petra Ral.'

_I know, _he thinks absentmindedly, and he can't remember how he ever found out her name. He stares at her hand pointedly, and when she realizes he isn't going to return the gesture, she clicks her tongue and gets to her feet, saluting him.

'As you say, Captain.' She says cheerfully, and turns to leave.

For the rest of the afternoon, he continues to watch her, and finds her to be more capable than she originally appeared.

On her third and fourth expedition, she kills six titans, and it is then that he decides he is more than impressed with Petra Ral.

Erwin Smith tells him to choose his squad only a few months afterwards, and after listing a few names, he only stares at the paper for a moment in contemplation before scribbling down her name as well.

* * *

**Coffee**

* * *

She is an amazing conversationalist, he notes, as she makes small talk with him the first morning she is part of his squad. They are in the kitchen, the only ones awake, and she makes him coffee. He decides he likes the taste very much, in contrast to the black plain he usually drank.

However, when she says, 'I don't mean to pry, Captain, but how old are you?' he decides promptly that she passed the line. But the look in her eye is innocent, simply curious, and makes him think again about his rude response.

'How old are you?' he asks instead.

She grins, eyebrows furrowing in amusement, 'if I say, would you?'

He nods without really thinking.

'Eighteen,' she answers, and he averts his gaze elsewhere. Still young, he thinks. _Too young._

'Your turn, Captain,' she insists.

'Shut up, Ral.'

* * *

**Fear**

* * *

He had been afraid. _Shit,_ he had been so afraid. He could still remember the way the Titan grabbed the wire of Petra's 3DMG, the image clear in his mind. Just the thought of what might have happened if Erd wasn't there to cut her wire of her gear makes his chest tighten in a way he knows it really shouldn't.

The night after the expedition, Petra finds him on the roof and sits down next to him, handing him a bottle like the first time they spoke. He ignores it, refusing to glance her way. He doesn't want to see her right now, when the fear of losing her is still so raw.

'Are you mad at me?' she asks softly, cocking her head to the side to stare at him,

'No.'

'Then why do you look like that?'

He doesn't respond, and she bumps against him gently. 'Hey, look at me, Captain.'

'Don't call me that,' he says suddenly. 'Not like this.'

He doesn't know why it bothers him so much. He hates the sound of the word on her tongue. He _despises _it, because she had somehow crawled into his heart and made a space for herself there, and it changed their relationship enough that he didn't want to hear her call him that anymore.

'Okay. Levi, will you look at me?'

He really doesn't want to, but in the end, he does, only slightly.

'I should have been more careful. I know your upset, and I'm sorry.'

'I'm not upset,' he states indignantly

'Then you're angry.'

'I'm not,' he says through gritted teeth.

She sighs, and does the one thing that catches him so off guard. She leans her head against his shoulder and sighs.

'I'll be more careful next time. I'm really sorry I worried you.'

He wants to say he wasn't worried, but his jaw is wired shut, unable to move, so he just lets it go.

* * *

**Kiss**

* * *

He doesn't quite understand why he does it. Maybe it is the glass of whisky he drank, or the pent up sexual tension between them all these months. Whatever it was, it had him pushing Petra up against the wall of his office late one night, kissing her in a hot fiery passion. The moment he has her shoved against the hard surface, he knows he is going to wake up the next morning and pretend it never happened. But when Petra returns the kiss, winding her arms around his neck to pull him closer and kiss him in equally wild abandon, he decides against the idea. He would like to do it more often, he thinks.

* * *

**Pain**

* * *

The first time they make love, he is beyond surprised that it is her first. She is an attractive woman with plenty to offer; it is only understandable that she has been intimate with a person before—unlike he who refused to participate in such activities with strangers. So when he sees her face scrunched up in pain as he enters her, he kisses her brow, squeezing her fingers encouragingly.

'Just tell me when you're ready.'

She looks up at him trustingly, eyes filled with a tender kind of love. He strokes her cheek and rests his forehead against hers. 'We'll be each other's firsts.' He says, and when the realization dawns on her, she smiles and leans forward to kiss him.

* * *

**Past**

* * *

'Was it hard?' she asks him one night as they lay together in his bed, completely bare. She is tracing patterns on his chest, her head tucked under his chin. He knows what she is referring to, and can't find the words to reply.

'It's okay,' she says quietly, 'if you don't want to talk about it. Everyone has a past they want to hide.'

He shifts, bringing her closer to him. 'One day.' He promises, and feels her smile against his skin.

'One day,' she repeats.

* * *

**Beautiful**

* * *

It is times like these that made him grit his teeth in an attempt to control his temper, and clench his fists to keep them occupied.

'What's wrong? Why do you look so stiff?' Petra asks him as they walk down the streets within Wall Sina.

'Nothing,' he answers rigidly, but his stare follows a young man who watches Petra with a knowing smile.

Neither of them is wearing their uniform, since it is their day off and Petra insisted they go for a walk in the city. But when he doesn't wear his attire, people tend to look down on him. His height isn't one of his strongest points, and proud, arrogant men like the men in Sina tended to look at Petra without reserve, unafraid of what Levi might do.

_They should be afraid, _he thinks, and cracks his knuckles as he glares at a man who stares at Petra, then at him, and still refuses to look away.

'Levi, relax,' Petra loosens his hand and entwined their fingers together. 'Why do you look like that? Is something wrong?'

'Nothing's wrong,' he repeats, and after giving him an odd look, she decides to let it go.

They shouldn't be staring, they should keep their eyes to themselves, is Levi's advice to men who stare at Petra like she is a noble prize. But he figures it's his fault for choosing a girlfriend as attractive as she and not be able to control his jealousy.

He glances to his side where Petra looks through the shop windows obliviously.

_Why do you have to be so fucking beautiful? _Is his final thought before catching a glimpse of one more pervert who is walking towards them. The last of his patience snaps, and without holding back, he lets go of Petra's hand and flings himself towards the guy. Tightening his fist, he drives it straight into the man's nose.

* * *

**Expedition**

* * *

'Why are you looking at me like that?' He asks, looking up from his papers to Petra who is standing in the doorway of his office. It is the night before their new expedition, and she should be asleep, getting some rest.

She bites her bottom lip. 'I've got something to say.'

'Then say it.'

Stepping inside, she closes the door behind her, and it is just them two. Petra remains silent for a moment, looking as though she is ready to say what she needed to before deciding against it.

He raises a brow. 'I don't have all day. This paperwork is needed on Erwin's desk tomorrow, before we leave.' He says impatiently.

Taking in a deep breath, Petra closes her eyes and blurts quickly, '_IthinkIampregnant_.'

He opened his mouth to ask what the fuck she just said, but then it sinks in, and his pen drops to his desk in a deafening _clank._

A moment of silence passes between them, and when Petra finally opens her eyes, she can't decide if the look on Levi's face expressed his happiness or his shock. Maybe both?

'You aren't going tomorrow,' is what he says, and before she can attempt to argue that she isn't even _certain_, he leans back in his chair adding, 'and that's fucking final.'

* * *

**Ten**

* * *

She misses out on a total of three expeditions during her pregnancy. After her fourth month, Levi sends her to her father's house, because it is where she is most comfortable and during her final months, that is exactly what she should be while he is away on expeditions. It doesn't make him worry any less about her, and he comes and visits whenever his time permits, which is thankfully often.

It is three days before the third expedition that he is at the Rals' house, making Petra coffee in the kitchen as she sits at the dining table. Her father is out at work, leaving them alone for the time being.

'This expedition might take a while,' he informs, setting the tea cup in front of her. She wraps her hands around it, warming them up. 'As long as you're back before two weeks. You don't want to miss out on the birth.' She smiles, tone lilting, and he bends down in front of her chair, taking one hand to squeeze it. 'That Eren brat is more trouble than he's worth. I almost don't want to go, since there's a possibility I won't be back in time.'

She sighs, leaning forward and kissing his temple. 'The baby will wait. He'll be patient enough to wait for his father.'

'It's a girl,' he tells her flatly, and she rolls her eyes. 'I'm the mother, and I say it's a boy.'

'It's a girl.' He repeats, refusing to believe anything else.

Petra grins, 'then come back in time for our baby girl.'

Levi rests a hand on her swelling stomach, remembering all the times he felt his child kick against his palm. 'I will.'

* * *

He's back in nine days. He's weary. They've lost many soldiers, and came out with little success with the Female Titan, but he's proud of himself for returning in record time. But the moment they are back at the mansion, a young soldier runs up to him, panting with flushed cheeks.

'Captain,' she says breathlessly, trying to catch her breath.

'What is it?' he couldn't care less about what she has to say, but when she speaks, his body seizes up. 'It's Petra Ral, Captain. She went into labour this morning and Commander Smith told me to alert you as soon as he heard you returned.'

Cursing under his breath, Levi gets back onto his horse, getting ready to ride into Wall Rose.

The baby isn't supposed to be due for another week.

* * *

Hours later, when he reaches the hospital she is in, and finds her room, he doesn't hesitate to open the door without knocking. He steps in without thinking, and almost regrets it.

Inside, the room is dimly lit, and Petra lies in the hospital bed. His gaze falls on her, assessing her carefully. She looks terrible. Her hair is an absolute mess, and dark bags are visible under her eyes. She looks tired, but her brown orbs are full of light, hope and happiness.

'Shhh,' she says softly, and that is when he notices the bundle of blankets in her arms. Stepping forward, he sits in the seat beside her bed. The baby, _his child, _is suckling on its mother's breast, eyes sealed shut.

He can't take his eyes off it, as though in a trance, and when he raises his hand, Petra takes it and rests his palm on the baby's head.

'You were right,' she whispers, 'it's a girl.'

His eyes snap up to meet hers, and he can't stop the slow smile that his lips formed into. 'I knew it.' He says, almost proudly.

He suddenly feels dirty. He's still wearing his uniform. He is covered in dirt, and his jacket is smeared with a hint of blood, so he removes it and puts it aside, not wanting to see his daughter for the first time in such things.

After a while, the child finally stops suckling, and Petra fixes her shirt before wrapping the little girl up and holding her to her chest. She sighs. 'I was thinking of naming her Patience. She obviously doesn't have the trait if she couldn't even wait for her father to come. Maybe it'll help her in the future.'

He nods in agreement. 'I'll teach the little runt a lesson when she grows up a little.' His expression changes suddenly. 'I'm sorry, Petra. I should have been faster.'

She shakes her head. 'You came on time.' And then she shuffles to the side of her bed. 'Come, let's sleep together.'

He hesitates. 'You need to rest.'

She rolls her eyes. 'I'll rest better when you're here. Let's have our first nap together, as a family.'

'I'm covered in shit.' He excuses, but he can't deny that he wants to.

'We all are. Just come here.'

After a moment, he complies, and as they lay together, with Patience between them, Levi has never felt happier. It doesn't matter that the expedition didn't go the way it was supposed to. It never had before.

'I love you Petra,' he murmurs against her hair, and can sense her smile.

'I know,' he hears her say; 'I love you, too.'

So he falls asleep with his future in his arms.

* * *

_**Hopefully you guys liked it, since it took forever to write. It wasn't meant to be this long, just a couple 100 words, but here is the end product at 2,900 words, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. **_

_**As you can see, I altered the end so Petra doesn't end up going on that expedition and dying, meaning the rest of the squad didn't die either, hehe **_

_**If you guys have any ideas for future chapters, drop in a word and tell me what you think **_

_**Love &amp; Respect xoxo**_


	2. Wishful Thinking

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Wishful Thinking**

* * *

She visits him at night often.

He'll be in his office, working on documents and papers when she appears in his doorway, holding two cups of coffee. And he welcomes her in, and they drink together, sometimes in comfortable silences, and sometimes through casual small talk.

Sometimes, he kisses her, or she coaxes him into bed because he's worked too much, and she'll run her fingers through his hair. He falls asleep on her chest, her humming the last thing he hears. And then, in the mornings, he wakes up alone, but when he walks into the kitchen, she's already gotten another coffee ready for him.

When the little runt under the name of Eren comes into their lives, it happens more frequently, and they'd be in bed, Levi complaining about the brat's responsibilities while Petra tells him to calm down. It's nice, he thinks, no matter how troublesome.

But then, they go on the expeditions, and his mind is always on her, whether she's okay, whether she's even _alive, _let alone injured. And at the end of the day, when he sees her, completely healthy and smiling, he wants to pull her into a hug and tell her, thank you for staying alive. Because Levi has lost too much, and she's a glimmering hope of light in the dull void of his wretched life that he can't really afford to lose.

'I wonder what would happen,' he murmurs one night as they lay together in his bed, fingers entwined.

'What?' she asks softly.

'If we didn't meet like this. If we lived in a completely different life, without worries like Titans and soldiers and death. If we just passed each other on the street, and I found you attractive, so I stretched out my hand to you and said, 'Hi, I'm Levi.''

She smiles at him, raising her free hand to stroke his cheek. 'That would be simple and happy, wouldn't it?' she agrees. 'But I don't regret meeting you like this, no matter how prickly and rude you are.'

He fights the urge to roll his eyes.

* * *

A month later, they go on the expedition and come across the Female Titan. And Levi loses everybody dear to him.

He still remembers what he said to Eren.

_I don't know which option you should choose. I could never advise you on that...no matter what kind of wisdom dictates you, the option you pick, no one will be able to tell if it's right or wrong until you arrive to some sort of outcome from your choice...The only thing we're allowed to do is to believe that we won't regret the choice we made._

He doesn't hold it against Eren, would rather not. But the fact that Petra is now gone, dead, is yet to sink in.

He thinks he still hears her voice, smells her coffee, feels her lay beside him at night. And maybe it really is her, he isn't sure. All he knows is that when she and his squad died, a part of him went with them, and it will never really come back.

But he trudges on, because he is humanity's strongest, and he has to protect them against the Titans. It's what his squad would have wanted—it's what Petra would have wanted.

* * *

_**2014**_

* * *

He's late. He's late to his first job interview at a law firm, and he's _angry._

Throwing away the foam cup of coffee that tasted like shit anyway, he rushes into the firm, ignoring the elevator as he runs up the stairs. But when he reaches the level he is supposed to, and looks at his wristwatch, he knows he is already too late.

This firm is constantly busy, interviews are tight and once you miss it, you won't get a second shot. His watch says 2:43, and the interview was at half past two. And seeing the long line of people waiting for their turn, and catching sight of a man stepping into the interview room, Levi knows he lost his chance.

_Fuck it, _he thinks, and trudges back down the stairs, walking out of the building. _Their loss._

And then he sees it. A young woman, perhaps still in university, sitting on a bus stop bench on the other side of the road. Her hair is short, its auburn tresses looking golden under the sunlight. She is holding a cup of coffee, looking down at a textbook. When she looks up, he finds her beautiful. Innocent, sweet and purely lovely. And although it is just a first look impression, he finds his feet walking across the road.

Once he approaches the bench, he sits down beside her. She looks up, smiling brightly, and before she can look back down at her textbook, he stretches out his hand.

'Hi,' he says smoothly, 'I'm Levi.'

She looks at his outstretched hand and her smile widens as she puts her coffee down and shakes it with her own. Her skin is warm, and it makes his heart beat fast.

'Hi, I'm Petra.'

* * *

_**Thank you Anon, for your suggestion, I've definitely put it down for the list of stuff I'm going to write for this. I just didn't do it in this chapter because two baby chapters back to back would be repetitive, but I'm going to write that idea in the next few chapters; I really loved the idea **_

_**Hope youse enjoy this. It's short, but I liked it XD**_


	3. Unintended Meeting

**This one's a modern AU**

* * *

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Unintended Meeting**

* * *

'Are you here?' Hanji's asked on the phone.

'Yeah I am, what room are you guys in?' I eyed the reception ahead.

'We're on floor 5, room 203, Inpatient section,' she replied.

'I'll be up there in a second.'

'Levi.'

'Yeah.'

'Don't bother to bring flowers, the room is packed as it is.'

I snorted. 'Didn't plan to. I'm not wasting money on Erwin.' I hung up on the phone and headed to the nearest elevator, pressing the _up_ button. When it arrived, I stepped into an empty compartment, but just as the doors were about the close, a hand flashed out of nowhere and they reopened. A young woman, dressed in simple jeans and jumper huffed in relief.

'Thank goodness,' she mumbled as she stepped in, and the doors closed behind her.

Pressing the Floor 5, I watched her press for Floor 7. Feeling satisfied that I would reach my floor before her I leaned against the handrails, watching my reflection in the side mirrors of the compartment. For a moment, I looked up at the numbers that flashed above the buttons.

Floor 2

Floor 3

And then it froze.

The elevator stopped with a jerk, and the young woman stumbled slightly, caught momentarily off guard. Frowning, I pressed the floor number again, but then the bright lights turned off and we were left in dim light.

We were stuck.

'Fuck this,' I muttered, reaching out to the emergency button and pressing it harshly before my hand fell back to my side.

'That's convenient,' the woman commented wryly, shifting her weight from one foot to another. She had an annoyed expression plastered on her face, and it all too clearly explained my feelings.

Pulling out my phone, I dialled in Hanji's number and held it to my ear. It rang once before she picked up.

'You got lost, didn't you?' was the first thing she said.

'No. The elevator stopped and I'm stuck. Bring your ass out here and call maintenance.' I fumed in a clipped tone.

Hanji burst into laughter on the other line loudly enough for me to keep the phone away at a safe distance. The woman stared at me, eyebrow quirked in amusement, clearly hearing the cackles.

'Just hurry up,' I said and ended the call, stuffing the phone back into my pocket and leaning against the wall. The young woman chose to sit on the floor. Knees pulled up with her arms resting on them, she sighed.

I don't know how long it we were there; probably a good ten minutes before I got frustrated and slid to the ground, assuming the same position and resting my head against the wall, eyes closed. The silence wasn't much, only our breathing audible to our ears. Until the woman moved and unzipped her messenger bag, rummaging through it before taking out something plastic. I didn't bother checking what it was, not until she said, 'you want one?'

Opening my eyes, my gaze fell on her hand, where she held out a bag of snake lollies.

I raised a brow at her, and she urged me. 'Do you want it or not?'

'No.'

'Then say so,' she retracted her hand, pulling out a snake and biting into it. For the first time since we entered the elevator, I studied her. She was short, surprisingly so, especially since she appeared shorter than me when she entered. She had a lithe figure, small hands and a youthful face. In the dim light, her auburn hair appeared brown, but her eyes had a deep colour of chocolate. She couldn't be too young, perhaps in her early twenties. It was only her figure that made anyone assume she was anything less.

Noticing my stare, she stopped chewing, swallowing the last of a red snake. 'I'm Petra,' she said, 'what's your name?'

She had some nerve, but her tone was casual, unthreatening.

'Levi.'

She nodded. 'Who are you here to see?'

'Curiosity killed the cat,' I remarked, not bothering to mask my annoyance.

She rolled her eyes, catching me off guard. What a daring, bold woman.

'I was making conversation, since we're bored. Forgive my attempts to humour myself.' She said sarcastically, eyeing me carefully. She reached out the snakes bag again, and I took one this time out of boredom.

We sat for another good fifteen minutes, hearing maintenance going on outside on the other side of door. Receiving a message from Hanji saying they were working on the problem, I was certain we'd be out soon. But half an hour later, we still sat in the dimness, eating snakes until the sound of chewing got too aggravating.

'I'm here to see a commander. He got injured while on duty.' I said finally.

Petra looked up, surprised. 'You're a soldier?' she inquired, sounding incredulous.

'Ex-soldier,' I responded grudgingly.

She shook her head, amazed. 'That's so cool. First time I've met one. Nice to meet you,' she flashed a sheepish grin, and I nodded tersely, focusing on the snake as I chewed it slowly.

'So what do you do now?'

'I'm at the police academy.'

'Living the dangerous life, I see,' she mused.

'Better than sitting behind a desk,' I pointed out, and she nodded after a moment.

I reached for another snake. 'What do you do for a living?'

'Studying to be a psychologist.'

'Impressive.'

'Thanks.'

Silence again until a banging noise came from somewhere above. 'Levi!' a muffled voice called, shrilling. 'Wait a little longer. We're almost done, okay?'

Hanji.

'Girlfriend?' Petra guessed.

If I had the energy I'd choke on the snake, but I snorted instead. 'Old colleague.'

She laughed wholeheartedly, and the melodious sound surprised me. 'She sounds pretty wild to be a friend of yours.'

'A result of unfortunate circumstances,' I informed in a dry voice, and decided to change the subject. The current one seemed to amuse her a little too much.

'So what are you here for?'

She grinned. 'A friend gave birth yesterday, so I came for a visit.' She paused for a moment, as though thinking of something. 'Hey,' she said, somewhat uncertainly.

I waited for her to continue.

'Can I have your number?'

I smirked. 'Find me attractive?'

She laughed again. 'Well, that's not the reason. Just thought I'd have good connections with an ex-soldier, future police, that sort of thing. But you are attractive,' she added the last part as an afterthought.

Before I could reply, the lights flashed on again, almost blinding me as I squinted, and then the elevator went back into movement. Taking out a piece of notepaper from my pocket, I scribbled down a number just before the doors opened and Hanji stood there, a grin plastered in her face as the maintenance man packed his equipment and left.

'Why hi there,' Hanji said casually, hands on hips as I stood up, glaring at her.

'Took your time.' I remarked.

'Don't fuss. Come on, Erwin's wondering where you are. Come before Aurou and Gunter have to leave.'

She turned her back, not waiting for me as she pranced down the corridor in all her ridiculous glory. I looked back at Petra, who was now on her feet.

'Nice meeting you,' she stretched out a hand. I took it, shaking it firmly and making sure I pressed the number into her hand.

'See you soon.' I smirked.

Her eyes widened slightly as she realized the paper in her palm before she smiled mischievously.

'You too.'

And as I followed the way I'd seen Hanji go, I felt unnaturally accomplished.


	4. Coins

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Coins**

* * *

_**9 Years Ago**_

* * *

Levi eyed the little girl as she walked down the street, towards him, with a bounce to her steps. He'd seen her minutes ago leaving her home, her father warning telling her to put the coins in her pocket and not take them out until she reached the market to buy milk and bread. She couldn't have been older than nine years old.

The little girl's auburn hair gleamed under the sun, her eyes bright with an innocence only children could have. Not for long, Levi thought bitterly.

He readied himself as she approached him, leaning against the wall of the corner she was about to round. When he heard her footsteps were close enough, he took a step forward, running straight into the girl.

She hit the floor with a gasp of shock, her previous smile wiped clean off her face, her hands pulled out to steady herself.

'Are you okay?' Levi asked, feigning surprise as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, patting his hands down her sides to make sure she wasn't injured.

She grinned at him suddenly. 'I'm alright, sir,' she chirped. Her optimism was humouring, Levi thought with a smirk as his hand dipped into her left pocket, fingers closing around three coins.

'Good,' he said, 'go on your way now.' She thanked him for no particular reason as she continued on her way, completely oblivious.

Levi opened his hand, and the sight of the three gold coins sitting in his palm made his smirk drop. Idiot girl was so trusting, it was almost pitiful. She'd get very little in life, he decided.

* * *

_**Present Time**_

* * *

'Whose she?' Levi asked evenly, watching the young woman with a careful gaze. The person in question was in a practise combat with another trainee, a grimace on her face as she tackled her opponent down.

She's grown, was his first thought when he saw her.

He was with Erwin, deciding which of the trainees would be suitable for his squad. So far, they didn't have many candidates.

'Her name is Petra Ral, part of the new recruits. Graduated in the top five of her class, one of the best, I hear from her instructors.' Erwin informed.

'Hmm,' Levi appeared disinterested, but watching her now—Petra, her name was—he felt an odd regret for pick pocketing from her all those years ago.

'You think she'll be any good?'

'We'll just have to see on the next expedition.'

When the next expedition came and went, and Levi saw Petra alive and well by the end of it, having killed three Titans by herself, he went to Erwin afterwards and told him wanted her on his squad.

* * *

_**Two Years Later**_

* * *

'What are you doing?' Petra yawned, stretching as she watched him get out of bed, pull on his pants and rummage through his desk drawers.

'Just searching for something, don't mind me,' Levi answered neutrally, finally finding coins in the third drawer.

Petra muttered something inaudible and turned to face the wall, trying to fall back to sleep.

Quickly, he snatched the coins, picking up her uniform jacket she abandoned the night before in their moment of passion, and slipped them into the front pocket. Quietly laying the jacket back down on the floor, he got back into bed, arm wrapping around Petra's waist.

'Find it?' she mumbled, leaning into his chest, eyes still closed.

'Yeah.' He replied, kissing her forehead. 'Go back to sleep.'

'Hmm,' she smiled slightly, deciding to turn around and wrap her own arm around his torso. Kissing the underside of his jaw, she rested her head into the crook of his neck. 'It's a day off tomorrow. Don't get up early again.'

Levi closed his eyes. 'I won't.'

* * *

_**Short and sweet for this one, hope you enjoyed it **_

_**I'm loving the suggestions you guys are giving me, and I've got them all noted down for future chapters, thank youse all so much!**_

_**Drop in another word of suggestion if any, and tell me what you thought of this chapter **_

_**Love &amp; Respect**_


	5. Animals

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Animals**

* * *

Petra brings the _thing_ in on a Tuesday. It's tiny, red, and Levi hates it before he sees it.

Everybody falls in love with the _thing_ on sight, even Erwin, and it annoys the shit out of Levi because everyone is determined to make him pet it.

'Please, Captain.' Petra whines on Thursday night when she comes to his room, holding the animal to her chest lovingly.

'Keep that thing away from me.' He focuses on his paperwork.

She frowns, slightly offended. 'It's not a _thing_, it's a _red panda._'

'Do you have any idea how those little shits breed? Get rid of it before another one sniffs it out and we're infested in fleas.'

'It was injured, Levi, and it's still a cub for God's sake. We need to help it get better.' She raises the panda to her face, pouting. 'Don't we now? You're a good girl,' she cooes at it. The panda twitches, and she gives it a big kiss between the ears.

Levi makes a face of distain. 'That's disgusting, Petra.'

She rolls her eyes. 'Just you wait.'

On Friday she brings it again, and Levi refuses to acknowledge the little thing's existence as Petra sits in the seat across her desk, giving it all the love in the world. All the love she hasn't ever really given _me_, Levi thinks bitterly.

'Why don't you like her?' She asks.

'I hate all animals.'

'Why?'

'They're dirty. Disgusting, and they drop fur everywhere.' He begins listing.

'Red pandas don't drop fur,' she responds indignantly.

'Just get rid of it. It's healed already.'

'Well, I'm making the most of it since you don't let us get a pet.' She states.

'Fucking thank God.'

They have the weekend off, and Petra brings it again on Saturday. Before he can tell her to get the little shit out of his room, she puts it on his desk, and gives Levi a kiss on the cheek.

'Take care of her for a moment while I go make you coffee.' She says and disappears, leaving him alone with the furball of a _red panda._

He glares at it, and it cocks its head in return, staring at him curiously. It whines softly, and Levi raises a brow. This is how it won everyone's heart, he realizes. By looking all innocent and cute.

He leans forward in his chair, placing his arms on the desk as it stares at him. 'What do you have that I don't?' he questions. 'I'm better than you if anything, you little rascal.'

He raises a hand, and the panda watched it come near it. When he strokes its head, it whines again, as though pleased, and leans in closer. 'Hmm,' he muses, stroking it again. He swears that if it was a cat, it was purred. It is a nice thought, pleasing an innocent animal.

And then Levi promptly realizes he is falling under the thing's spell, and pulls his hand away.

Petra comes in moments later, holding two mugs of coffee.

'Here you go.' She places them on the desk and sits down, picking up the panda and putting it on her lap. 'We're releasing it back to the wild tomorrow,' she says wistfully, scratching behind its ears. She sighs. 'It was nice while it lasted.'

Levi takes a sip of his coffee, shifting in his seat and clearing his throat.

'Well. If you want, we can buy something.'

She glances up at him. 'Like what?'

'You know, an animal. Not a panda though. Maybe a cat, or a fish. Or something like that. Small. Not too much work.' He looks away at the sight of Petra's excited smile.

She stands suddenly, coming around the desk and giving him a hug around the shoulders, pressing the panda into his chest. 'Thank you,' she says cheerily, and the happiness in her voice soothes him. She kisses his cheek again, and glances over his shoulder to the panda.

'Isn't she beautiful?' she asks..

He grunts. 'Shut up, Petra.'

* * *

_**Anyone else loved red pandas? Aren't they the most adorable little things?! **_

_**This was a suggestion from Keepsakeformemory, who suggested a drabble involving animals, here y'all go!**_

_**I was originally going to a beaver, and then a rabbit, and then a fox. But then I saw pictures of baby red pandas and they were sooooo cute!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it**_

_**Drop in a word of thought and suggestion :D**_

_**Love &amp; Respect**_


	6. Petra

**Rating: T**

**Petra**

* * *

There was a good number of tones Levi used when saying her name, Petra realized. All for different occasions, some in the presence of others, some saved only for their moments of privacy.

'Petra,' He'd say coolly when regarding her around Erwin or a person of high command. It was formal, meant to put a barrier between them that Petra felt all too well.

'Petra,' He'd say snappishly when he commanded her to do something and she refused to do it because it went against her principals. He didn't use it often, but when he did, he didn't say it as Levi her lover. He said it as Captain Levi, her superior. And she had to obey.

'Petra,' he'd warn when she was doing something he wasn't pleased with. Like stay up late with him to keep him company while he did paperwork. He'd want her to sleep, get some rest that he couldn't quite allow himself to have. It never worked; she'd still stay with him.

'Petra,' he'd mumble. It was always in his sleep. When she was in bed with him, and her nose in the crook of his neck, she'd hear him mutter it under his breath, like he was dreaming of her. It gave her butterflies in her stomach, and she loved the idea of him seeing her with him, even when he wasn't awake.

'Petra,' he'd rasp when she trailed kisses along his jaw, down the column of his neck. He'd grip her tightly, saying her name over and over, like a prayer.

'Petra,' he'd sound strained, breathless. They'd be making love, and when coming close to the edge, her name will leave his lips as though she was his last hope, and it would drive her crazy and she'd kiss him passionately and buck against him enough to make them both come.

'Petra,' there'd be a lilt to his tone. Like he was amused. She hated it, because he used it only when he saw her jealousy. She couldn't handle other women look at her lover like she didn't exist. He'd tell her to stop being silly, because he wouldn't be anyone's but hers.

'Petra,' he'd sound soft and sincere, like he was about to reveal a secret. And then he'd bring her closer until his lips grazed her ear, and repeat her name, softer than before. And then kiss her hair. 'Petra, I love you.'

* * *

_**How was this one? I wasn't too hyped about it, but then I began writing and it was pretty fun. If anyone would like a reverse chapter, with different tones Petra uses when saying his name and how he feels about it, I'll happily oblige. **_

_**As always, I love the suggestions, and they're all igniting this excitement in my stomach where I just wanna sit down and pump out ten chapters at once. But unfortunately, school starts tomorrow **_

_**I have no idea what I'm doing, writing this, when the ender of my life is only a mere 12 hours away. I should be doing homework, or readying my uniform, taking out fresh undies, tights, singlets. God, I should be having a SHOWER...**_

_**Nah, I'm good like this.**_

_**Drop in a word of thought and suggestion **_

_**Love &amp; Respect**_


	7. Levi

**You guys said you'd like a reverse chapter about the previous one, so here it is I'm surprised so many people liked it.**

* * *

**Rating: T**

**Levi**

* * *

Levi couldn't help but take note of the times Petra used different tones to say his name. Some were high-pitched, most were neutral, others spontaneous.

'Captain Levi,' she'd greet chirpily in the mornings. She'd give him a huge grin when giving him his coffee, and he'd reply in a calmer manner, as though to level out the happiness in hers.

'Captain Levi!' she'd shout on expeditions, because even as humanity's strongest, he got into sticky situations at times, and the pure fear and terror in her voice would be enough to alert his senses and make him act on his instincts.

'Captain Levi,' she'd murmur when she knew he was doing something wrong. Giving an order he knew he shouldn't, something that he knew wasn't morally right. And yet, he was a soldier. This was his job, so he wouldn't look her in the eye when giving commands that he knew would tear her apart inside.

'Levi,' she'd say softly in the mornings when waking him up. She'd say it against his cheek, her breath tickling his ear. Her hand would run through his hair gently as she coaxed him with promises of coffee.

'Levi,' she'd tease when he attempted to kiss her and she pulled away. It was her way of telling him to be patient, her way of playing with him. It drove him mad that he had to wait until her game of hard-to-get was over and she was ready to let him have her. But he couldn't deny the thrill he felt in knowing he'd have her soon, and it'd be better, more pleasurable than before.

'Levi,' she'd breathe when he nipped her neck, hands roaming the expanse of her back under her shirt. She'd grip his shoulder, fingers digging into his skin. When he looked her in the eye, he'd see the desire and smirk. It was his turn to play coy. And she'd breathe his name repeatedly until they both gave into their needs.

'Levi,' she'd sound disapproving. It'd be on their days off, and they'd be out in Sina on a walk that was meant to be innocent. But his woman was earning too many glances that had his eye twitching. She'd stroke his cheek, but the spark of annoyance in her eyes would be evident. He didn't care; she was _his _fucking woman, and only _he _could look at her like that.

'Levi,' she'd be disappointed. He'd have treated somebody the way he shouldn't have, pushed somebody to their limits, or have new recruits quiver with fear at the sight of him because of their previous encounters. He did not care what others thought of him, but the tone of her voice made his chest tighten. He didn't like letting her down and it left an odd burden on his shoulders that he couldn't quite get rid of.

'Levi,' she smiled this time, and he knew what she would say before she actually did. This wasn't planned. It happened suddenly when they were sitting together on a sunny hilltop, fingers entwined. The question just escaped him, but he didn't regret it. It gave him strange feelings, a sensation of excitement of finally making her his officially. But he wanted to hear it from her, hear the words come from her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wound his around her waist in a tight embrace. 'Yes,' she whispered against his ear. He didn't need a ring to prove that he loved her. She didn't need reassurance that he did, so she repeated it, and he felt her smile against his cheek. 'God, Levi, _yes.'_

* * *

_**I'm really glad you guys liked the previous chapter, it wasn't the one I got most excited about, but you guys seemed to love it, so I'm happy. Hopefully this one was just as good, or at least satisfying **_

_**By the way, is anybody's birthday coming up? Not necessarily this month or anything. You know what, why don't any of you who'd like a fic dedication, drop in your birthday for me? If you guys like, I can dedicate a chapter to you on your birthday, and the chapter would be based on a theme or suggestion you want :D**_

_**Let me know what you think of this chapter, and drop in your birthday and preferred theme/suggestion if you'd like a dedication drabble! It's the least I could do for you lovely readers. This could go throughout the entire fic, not just for next chapter. So whenever there's a birthday coming up, I'll write up a chapter for y'all and post it on the day. A present from me for being such great readers This has me excited now XD**_

_**By the way, I'm thinking of writing a Levi and Petra origins 'd be multi-chapter, no more than twenty chapters, and it'll follow them from their childhood through to their adulthood. It'd be in Levi's point of view for most of the beginning, but Petra's view will be in it occasionally. What do you think? It gives me stomach butterflies to give it a go. Would you guys read it? In case I do though, I posted a possible summary of it on my profile, under the 'Coming Soon' title. I've always wanted an eyesight into Levi's past, and what better way than do it yourself if the manga ain't givin it to, right?**_

_**Love &amp; Respect**_


	8. Brusque

**This is dedicated to Blueeyeswhit3, whose birthday is today Have a happy happy birthday, dear!**

**Rating: K**

**Brusque**

* * *

For as long as Petra could remember, Levi had always been cold, rapacious and downright rude. It was part of his character, and Petra quickly learnt to accept it, deal with it and work her way around it. But as she spent more time with him, she realized his inability to express himself, and if anything, it made him more charming. She grew to love his awkward personality, adore his unpolished individuality. She learnt to read in between the lines, understand what he was trying to say without quite speaking the words.

_I love you, _was expressed through the tucking of her hair behind her ear. It would be a sweet gesture, his touch like a feather, as though she was a china doll and he was afraid of breaking her.

_You're beautiful, _his kisses said. They'd be trailed along her jaw, over her nose, her eyes, her chin. It was intimate, lovely and her pulse increased with excitement. She had many scars all over her body, but when he kisses them, as though they were the most wonderful things he'd seen, Petra truly felt beautiful.

_Don't leave me, _his hands would relay. They'd have had a close encounter with Titans, and hours later, they'd be in a crowd. Levi was never one for public affection, but she could see his fear in almost having lost her, his relief for her to still be alive. His hand would brush against hers when nobody could see, and she felt his emotions through the brief contact. And ever so slightly, her fingers would find his and squeeze them tightly, as though to say, _I'm still here._

But no gesture was as expressive as this moment, with only four words and the look in his eyes to win her heart all over again.

'Will you marry me?'

She should have known this day was coming, and it wasn't that she didn't. It was the circumstances it was done in. Here, in front of everybody, with Levi on one knee, and her in her seat, frozen into place. Levi held a ring, the diamond sparkling under the lighting of the room. But the look in his eyes, the desperate, hopeful look in his eyes that seemed to _pray _that she'd accept, was enough. It didn't matter if he gave her a ring made out of a paperclip; there was no way she'd refuse.

'Yes,' she breathed, and the happiness in her voice sounded through the room, and in seconds, everybody was applauding. Levi's expression relaxed, and Petra didn't realize how tense he was until his shoulders loosened up, and he slid the ring onto her finger. He pulled her into a hug, the cheering of the onlooking crowd almost inaudible to their ears.

But when they broke apart, Hanji pulled her into a hug, grip tight as she squealed in her ear. 'Congratulations!'

And so it went on, everybody congratulating them on their engagement, and insisting they went out for a drink to celebrate. Neither Petra nor Levi protested (though he did show his dismay), and as the night wore on, they did not spend another moment together. Aurou swore to be the best man, and Jean argued he'd be a nuisance for the role, and everybody laughed. Even Mikasa cracked a smile, clearly happy for them, and seeing the young girl express her pleasure made Petra's heart soar. She didn't miss the way Eren reached out and gripped her hand, and she thought she saw a hint of a promise in the gazes of the young pair.

When they went back home, Levi quietly slipped into her room, away from everybody's prying eye.

'Hey.' Petra smiled softly.

'Hey.'

They stood apart for a moment before her smile stretched into a wide grin, and she threw herself into his arms.

'I love you,' she said into his ear, and although he smirked, when she pulled away she saw the love in his eyes.

Levi was not by any means a vocally expressive man. But she did not need his words when his eyes were the true windows to his soul. They embraced again, and the glistening ring on her finger caught Petra's attention. The events of the night finally caught up to her, and she tried her new name on her tongue.

Petra Ackerman.

She smiled. It suited her quite nicely, she decided.

* * *

_**Birthday fic for Blueeyeswhit3! I hope you liked it sweetie, and it was satisfying enough I'm really sorry it wasn't to the best of my abilities because I had a surgery on my finger and I couldn't quite write it the way I hoped.**_

_**Now, I wrote this the night I came out of a surgery on my finger, like I just said, and I have to say I think I'm going to take a week off writing because it really fucking hurts. It was a plastic surgery on my middle finger, and my ring finger is still numb, but I gotta admit it's fun poking and prodding at things when you can't feel a thing. And bending it into whatever angle I want is hilarious **_

_**So yeah, no writing for a week unfortunately until the bandaging comes off my finger, because it really does kill. If the chapter was to your liking, please comment and let me know what you thought as well as any suggestion you would like to add.**_

_**Oh, and thank you to those people who dropped in their birthday Let me know what theme you would like , and I'll have it posted on the day hopefully **_

_**By the way, I'm glad you guys liked the origins idea, it excited me too ;))**_

_**So when this finger is feeling better, I'll post the next chapter! In the meantime, I'm planning out all my current other stories, so I have a chapter guide to follow, and I'll plan the origins story as well so it is posted soon XD**_

_**Love &amp; Respect**_


	9. Familiar

**Rating: T**

**Familiar**

* * *

**10 different universes in which Levi met Petra.**

**The dates are in no particular order, and are all in different universes, not one after another, so the dates can conflict :)**

* * *

_**Maid - 1535**_

The first time Levi saw Petra, he was a guard in King Henry VIII's palace. In charge of the royal treasury, he caught sight of her when she waltzed by in her water maid dress, holding a basket of laundry to hang in the maids' courtyard. He had never seen such a beautiful smile.

_**Criminal - 1796**_

She was a young maiden on the ship with her parents. The Rals were a small family who were travelling to Australia from England in hopes of a new life and a brighter future. Looking down at the manacles that clasped his hands, Levi never felt so low and unimportant in his life. Though both he and the beautiful maiden were on the same ship to the same destination, once they reached the port, they would take different ways. Because she was a free woman with a future of success and hope, and he was a convicted criminal being taken to Melbourne only to rot behind bars for the rest of his life.

_**Frustration - 1341**_

As a beautiful young woman, Petra was deemed to live happily, Levi was sure. She moved with grace and her beauty made any man ache. Even a lowly eunuch like himself. Levi watched wordlessly as she and the king walked in the palace gardens in complete happiness. He could not deny his yearning; no man could. But watching her, the favourite concubine of the great King Taejong of the Josean, Levi swallowed his frustration and only prayed that one day he would forget her.

_**Morbid - 1911**_

He could not do this. He had pledged to the Soviet Union to serve them with his life. So why was he here, in the cell of a woman whose family he had been sent to spy on and kill? He had to bring her back to the Soviet Union for classified reasons, and under no circumstances was he to see her again. He had expected her to hate him now, for deceiving her, for killing her family and for kidnapping her. But there was no disgust or anger in her eyes. They were full of love instead. So going against every one of his instincts, Levi pulled her towards him and crashed his lips onto hers.

_**Indians - 1684**_

Jamestown was a refreshing place indeed. Aside from minor attacks from the American Indians, Levi had come across no difficulty since he sailed here as an blacksmith. He'd found himself a home and an acre of land to make a living off. All he needed now was a wife to share his life with. After many weeks of investigating and asking his new neighbours, he had set his eyes on a particular young woman named Petra Ral. Her family had moved to Jamestown only last year, and their only daughter was at a decent age to marry. So with purpose, Levi had decided to introduce himself to her. Sure enough only a month later, he found himself infatuated with this young woman, and after their marriage, found out she had an odd relationship with the Indians with whom she would constantly meet in the woods. His wife had made friends with the _Indians. _He most certainly had a strange spouse.

_**Sovereign -1858**_

Many Chinese had moved to Australia in hopes of finding luck in the gold rush. Levi had come from his hometown, leaving behind his family, but found much more than golden nuggets. Despite the ill treatment from European settlers in the new town of Sovereign Hill, Chinese immigrants remained positive with their findings in the gold mines, and after an accidental meeting with a certain maiden in the streets, Levi considered himself one of the luckiest men on earth. Because not only had he found gold that he could make money out of and send back to his family in China, he had also found the woman of his life. So some days, after a long day in the mines, he would quietly make it to the top of a particular hill and greet his lover with open arms and a passionate kiss. Both of them knew they couldn't be together forever, that her parents would find her a husband some day, but they wanted to make it last while they could.

_**Reprisal - 1943**_

Never had Levi felt remorse watching the Jewish captives enter the gas chambers, only to never come back out alive. Never had he thought of the unfortunate souls who left their bodies when their heads were decapitated. Because he was a Nazi soldier, and Jews were those he was supposed to hate. So why now did he feel such pain and self loathing? He couldn't look away as two soldiers dragged the auburn-haired female by the arms as she kicked and screamed. The tears streamed down her face, and when she passed Levi and tripped over, the soldiers let her arms go. She sobbed uncontrollably at his feet, but both the soldiers who were had held her had no sympathy on their face. The girl finally looked up, and Levi realized she couldn't be more than nineteen years of age. When their eyes met, her expression of sorrow and fear almost made his heart stop. 'Help,' she begged through cracked lips as the soldiers finally pulled her to her feet and continued to drag her. She never broke eye contact as she entered the gas chambers, and when the doors finally closed, the truth finally hit Levi that whoever entered those chambers _never really came out_.

_**Hope - 1937**_

The Great Depression had taken over their lives and the entire United Kingdom was living under a black cloud. The people in the ghetto hadn't had a proper meal in months, and whatever he could find, Levi couldn't find it in himself to keep it to himself while he watched the children watch him hungrily. Each night he went to sleep with the determination to look harder for a job in order to support himself, but each day, things only got worse. Other people from the ghetto only managed off water and stale bread and some dates for the past three weeks, and never had Levi felt so fucking hopeless. But it was that fateful day in the marketplace did he see it. A young woman with golden copper hair, clutching a piece of break wrapped in newspaper with a young boy in front of her. They were across the street, and Levi could only stare as she leaned down and murmured something in the child's ear before handing him the bread. The boy jumped in happiness, and he could hear him thanking her endlessly before running off down the street. And the girl could only stare after him with this ridiculous grin on her face. It was the first time he had seen someone smile so sincerely in almost years, and Levi felt a new hope blossom within him.

_**Battle - 1915**_

He was dying in the battlefield while soldiers fled around him and gunshots began to decease. He took ragged breaths and clutched his wounded side desperately. He couldn't die yet. He had to win this fucking war. He had to see the end of this battle, and see his country take victory in the battle of Gallipoli. His vision began to blur and he thought to pray to God to give him a blessed afterlife, but before he could, someone appeared above him. A Turkish soldier. _Holy fuck_ was his last thought before he succumbed to the darkness. When he opened his eyes again, a young woman was staring down at him quizzically. A nurse? He blinked. Was he not dead? Cautiously, he looked around his surroundings, blinking some more to rid the dizziness. The only thing he could understand was that he was in a medical tent, surrounded by grinning Turkish soldiers and a beautiful nurse. She turned to the soldiers and ordered something in their native language, and they left the tent, some of them clapping him on the back in assurance. '_Yaşarsın dostum'_ they said, but Levi didn't understand. He could only stare in confusion as the nurse brought some medical materials and began to unwrap a bandage around his wound she must have put on earlier. He sat up as she wrapped fresh bandages around his abdomen, and when she was finally finished, she smiled at him. 'Don't worry, you will live,' she said in English with a thick accent. He could not think of how to reply, only staring defensively. 'We will not hurt you.' She assured, and lifted her hand out. 'I am Petra.'

_**Remember - 2014**_

Déjà vu was not a way to explain this moment, Levi decided as a girl knocked into him in the streets of Toronto and caused all the books he was carrying in his arms to crash to the floor. The girl's hands flew up to her mouth. 'I'm so sorry,' she apologised in shock, and bent down to pick up what had fallen. It was definitely not déjà vu. Because Levi was not familiar with the situation; he was familiar with the girl. Her brown eyes shined and even though she wasn't smiling, her face was beautiful. Levi could only stand rooted to his spot as she handed the books to him. 'I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going,' she admitted. Levi nodded numbly. A pause fell between them before she grinned and the gesture was so familiar and warming and wonderful, Levi could only think one thing. _I've seen her before._

* * *

_**Yeah, I couldn't stop myself. This not updating drove me up the wall, so here is another one .Except I cheated because this is just the Levi x Petra version of my other story, When I Meet You. My hand still hurts, so I just settled with this. Just edited and stuff. **_

_**Again these are set in completely different realities and don't relate. And I probably also mixed some dates but...yolo**_

_**Hopefully it wasn't terrible; drop in a thought and suggestion XD**_

_**By the way, if anyone wants to ask me questions, I've just gotten myself an , so feel free to ask anonymously! **_

_** /nazli_sev (before someone asks, I'm not in the profile picture, it's my best friends :))**_

_**_**Love &amp; Respect**_**_


	10. Time

**Here's another one! There's two OC characters in this one **

**Rating: K**

**Time**

* * *

When I first saw him, he was watching me from across the road. He wore an annoyed expression on his face, sour from anger and irritation. I frowned. Who was he? People bustled about around me, bodies being rolled into ambulances, screaming neighbours. I spotted Hanji several metres ahead, looking around in a panic. 'Is Petra OK?' I heard her asking the people around her. _I'm here, _I thought.

My mind felt foggy, unable to solve what was happening. Wasn't I inside the apartment building? I twisted enough just to see our apartment. Flames licked the walls inside the 2nd storey. _Jilly, _I thought. Did Jilly make it out? Walking towards the ambulance to my right, I tried to look over the heads of the crowd that circled the vehicle, but all I could see was a thick set of bed sheets.

'Stupid,' I heard behind me.

Spinning around, I almost knocked into what my mind first interpreted as a brick wall. But brick walls didn't wear pea coats of a dark navy colour, or have bulging veins in their necks that looked ready to explode from anger. I took a step back and stared at the person before me. The man across the road, his face even scarier and more intimidating up close than from afar.

'You humans are such fucking troublemakers,' he stated. What the hell.

'Who are you?' I asked.

'Do you have any idea what you've done?' he inquired, ignoring my question.

'What?' I responded, bemused.

He raised his hand to my face and flicked his fingers against my forehead. I slapped the limb away.

'The hell,' I started, ready to tell him off.

'Two people died because of you today,' he said, voice rising as he leaned forward. 'Baka.'

What was he talking about? I saved Jilly didn't I? I pushed her out of the fire.

'The girl's fine,' the guy remarked hastily,' but what about the other two? What about yourself?'

I could feel my patience running out.

'There was no one else in the apartment. And I'm here aren't I?" I said, pretty sure he was trying to imply that I was dead.

'No, you're in there,' he pointed towards the burning building. Fire fighters with hoses were making attempts to put out the flames, a whole lot of them circling the entrance.

'I don't have time for this,' I muttered, 'I have to find Jilly,' I turned to make a start towards where I saw Hanji last, but a woman in a hurry rushed past. The force of her pushing past should have knocked me off my feet, but it didn't. She stepped right through me. A shiver went down my spine. 'Did she just...' the guy in the pea coat grabbed my head and turned it to face the building again. A fire fighter just stepped out, holding a limp body in his arms. The body had on a green jumper, similar to the one I threw on this morning. Golden hair gleamed under the sun and the fire fighter rushed towards the only vacant ambulance.

'That's me,' I murmured.

'You're dead,' the guy said.

**-X-**

In the emergency room, there was me, two doctors, a nurse, and the guy who flicked my head earlier. Out of my four companions, only the dude actually knew I was there. We watched the doctors work on my body. I had on an oxygen mask and a white gown, a plastic cap covering up my hair.

'I don't get it,' I said finally. The doctors didn't hear me, as expected. 'If I'm here,' I pointed at myself, 'how am I still alive there?' I pointed to where my body lay. The guy didn't look at me as he answered, 'right now, they are only stitching up your wounds. According to the information I've been given, by tomorrow, you'll be in a coma and on life support.'

I looked at him. 'How do you know?' I snapped.

He gave me a 'because I just do' stare before walking towards the emergency room's exit. He gestured me to follow him. He opened the door and stepped out, and because the doctors didn't seem to notice, I followed/

He walked down the hallway, making a beeline for a way out of the hospital. Considering the fact that he was the only person who could see me (not that anyone saw him either), I had no choice but to tag along. 'What's your name?' I asked him, speeding up to keep in step with him.

'Call me Levi,' he said casually, hands in his coat pockets. 'Who are you?' I pushed, pressing for answers. A doctor walked right through me, stopping me in my tracks for about five seconds before I pulled myself together and caught up to...Levi.

We made it out the hospital and kept walking until we reach a nearby park. He finally turned to look at me. 'Who are you?' I repeated.

'I'm a Corrector,' he replied, his anger from earlier seeming to have died down.

I blinked at him. 'And that is?'

He raised his hand and flicked my head again. That was seriously stringing on the last nerves I had left today.

'Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused today?' he questioned, and instead of thinking it over, I was trying to decipher whether his eyes were brown or green, but he flicked my forehead again.

'Two people died because of me?' I suggested dryly, thinking of what he had said before.

'Exactly. Marie Preston and her grandmother have both died because of your stupidity,' he said through gritted teeth, eyes raging and his anger appeared out of nowhere. Did he say Marie? Was Marie even home? Was their Nan home? 'I had no idea,' I told Levi, 'but how is it my fault? I saved Jilly, didn't I? She's alive, you said it yourself.'

'You're forgetting that you had three neighbours living in that flat above your own, Petra Ral,' Levi said. Somehow, he knowing my name didn't come off as a surprise, considering everything else he knew.

'So what's a Corrector?' I inquired, turning the spotlight on him. 'Think of me as a grim reaper,' he offered. I frowned. 'You're the Death Angel?'

He gave an annoyed sigh. 'Why do you humans always mistake us for the Death Angel? Do you have no originality? Corrector. Drill it in your head. Corrector,' he leaned closer with every syllable he pronounced.

'What is it?' I found myself shouting out of frustration. Levi leaned back, waiting for me to calm down before finally answering, 'creations that help dead souls get to the next world. We appear at a scene in which a person is fated to die, and then we send the soul onwards.'

I paused before retorting, 'that wasn't that hard.'

He didn't say anything.

So, are you the Corrector that came to take me?' I asked. His expression of annoyance and irritation returned. 'You weren't scheduled to die today!' he shouted all of the sudden. Gosh, he must be bipolar. Calm and cool one second and going all ape the next. Then again, I can't say anything different for myself in this situation.

'Then why did you come?' I yelled back. He gave me a look that could only be interpreted as 'are you stupid?'

'We aren't called Correctors for nothing. Every now and then, some idiots mess up fate and make a mistake so someone dies before their scheduled time. You are one of those idiots,' he snapped harshly.

'Excuse me? So I was meant to let Jilly die? What would you have done in that situation?'

'What about Marie and Nanny Preston? Because of you, they got killed before their time was up,' he repeated.

'I couldn't get out alive myself, how is it my fault they died?'

Levi opened his mouth to speak, but thought against it and zipped up in its place. Instead, he lifted his hands and covered my eyes. I felt ready to slap them away, but pictures started forming before my eyes.

I saw myself, a laundry basket in hand. I knew this... this happened two weeks ago. Mine and my flatmate, Hanji's washing machine broke down, so we asked our neighbours, the Prestons on the flat above, if we could use theirs instead. Marie, being responsible for her Nan and younger sister, Jilly, agreed. We were good friends anyway.

I was taking out my newly washed laundry from the washing machine when I stood up and stumbled backwards. My hand reached for the only thing available; the door handle. I fell on my butt, knocking the handle off, the sound of it hitting the floorboards sounding in my ears. 'Crap,' I muttered, picking it up and trying to screw it back on. It didn't work. Just leaving it hanging there, I quickly picked up my basket and rushed out, almost knocking into Marie. I saw myself trying to tell her about the broken handle, but she brushed it off, so I said goodbye and left.

Levi moved his hands from my eyes, and I opened my lids, the sun's brightness blinding me for a few seconds.

'That doesn't prove anything,' I murmured, blinking a couple of times to adjust to the light. 'Do you know what happened in the fire?' Levi asked.

I shook my head. Sighing through his nose again, he again reached his hand, and my first instinct was to bite it if it came near my face, but he started drawing on the air in front of us. And what he drew was in clear black, completely understandable. He was practically writing on air.

He drew a plan of what I recognized as the flats in our six storey apartment, but this one had features that resembled the Prestons' flat plan. Two bedrooms and one kitchen, lounge room, bathroom, toilet and laundry room.

Levi drew an 'X' in one of the rooms. '11:32am today, Nanny Preston, age seventy one, was asleep in this room. She has spinocerebellar degeneration, so she couldn't move during the fire.' He drew another 'X' in the kitchen. 'Jilly Preston, age fifteen, was in the kitchen, making noodles,' he drew a final 'X' in the laundry. 'Marie Preston, age twenty three, was doing laundry here, with the door closed.' He paused for a moment, making sure I was following before continuing.

'At 11:34am, Jilly Preston, here,' he pointed to the kitchen, 'was lighting the stove with a lighter when she burnt herself and dropped it on the bench near a turned on power point, and it caught on fire. Hence, the cause of this dreadful event,' Levi said in a mockery voice. It _was _dreadful, what part of it was worth a joke for him to mock it? Levi went on. 'Jilly screamed, causing Marie in the laundry to hear her and panic. In a rush, she reaches for the handle, not knowing it was broken, and pulls on it hard. Not such a problem under normal circumstances, but the force of her pull chipped off a piece of the handle's inside. Because of this, Marie got locked in the laundry and couldn't get out,' he turned to me. 'Understand now?'

My eyes were concentrating on where Marie was meant to be in the drawing. She was unable to get out because I broke the door handle.

'So if I hadn't broken the knob that day, she would have gotten out and lived? How about the Nan?'

Levi put his finger to where Marie's 'X' was. 'According to Fate, Petra Ral, age twenty one, was to hear Jilly's scream, and was to come and save her. Marie was to save Nanny, and all four were going to get out just fine. However,' he his eyes pierced mine, gleaming with an emotion I couldn't pinpoint, 'you screwed up Fate, and because of that, not only did two Prestons die, but you put yourself in a life-support coma. Your physical body is brain dead, so you are considered dead.' He swayed a hand at the plan drawing, and it disappeared, leaving behind a trail of smoke.

I didn't say anything for several minutes, and Levi didn't push me. Normally, I digested info pretty fast, but I needed a breather for this one.

'So what are you here for?' I asked finally, my spirits dropping to my toes.

Levi sighed (_again_) but in relief this time, like I was finally catching on. 'Correctors,' he said, getting comfortable.

'When a person is responsible for a change in Fate, a Corrector is sent to them also, to help them fix their mistake, so the people who weren't meant to die can live again,' I felt myself perk up. 'How?' I buzzed.

Levi watched me, searching for a sense of surprise as he responded, 'going back in time.'

**-X-**

Awesome. Going back in time to fix the biggest mistake in my life. Totally easy. Levi gave me the details. So I had three chances to go back to any time before the fire to try and change the outcome. If I failed all three times... well, I was just told that the price to pay for ruining other people's lives in the next world were messy.

So here I was, sitting at a restaurant table, Levi across me, listening to music through earphones he pulled out of nowhere. Being two invisible people, no waiter came to serve us, or noticed us for that matter.

Levi, being the rude, impatient, snappy yet cool bipolar bastard that he was, was taking everything calmly, tapping his feet to his music, nodding his head while I sat there like a mad person, making a decision of what time to go back to. I guess the obvious one. Back to when I broke the handle. Apparently, in situations like this, as long as the outcome was the way fate had it planned out, the way it was done didn't matter. So I could go to the time of the fire and open the door to the laundry for Marie to just get out. But it was too risky.

'I'll go back to two weeks ago,' I decided aloud. Levi didn't hear me, looking around the restaurant. I reached over the table and pulled out the earphones from his ears. He gave no verbal response, simply taking them back.

'I chose when to go back to, now, how do I go back?' I questioned.

'Idiot,' he muttered under his breath, putting his earphones back in his ears. Frustrating retard.

'What does that mean anyway?' I demanded. 'Baka this, baka that. At least let me know what I'm being called.' He looked me up and down. 'It means stupid in Japanese,' he retorted, leaning forward.

I frowned.

'Japanese?'

'Ya, Japanese. I'm a Corrector. We don't only correct one race you know. We know every language ever spoken,' his statement was followed by a string of foreign words I couldn't understand.

My stress level was rising, and I was more than ready to claw out his eyes, but a familiar sound reached my ears. I turned my head to the source. In the middle of the restaurant was a grand piano, a man sitting at it, playing a melody I had learnt not long ago. Almost automatically, I stood up, walking over and watched over his shoulder as he played out the piece. Levi followed me, doing exactly what I was.

Everybody stopped to listen, the beautiful notes reaching every ear. I yearned to reach over and play the keys myself, but the glory was for this man, I couldn't interrupt him now.

'Let's go,' I murmured to Levi. He nodded, understanding.

He led me out the restaurant until the sound could be heard no more.

We reached our apartment building.

'Give me the date and time of the event, and I'll send you back. If you succeed in changing it, you'll wake up to however fate would permit it after the fire. If you don't, you'll just end up back here,' he turned to look at me.

'I doubt this is a goodbye, so when you come back, just find me,' he said.

'Where will you be?'

He shrugged. 'You'll know,'

I had no choice but to trust him, so I just went on to calculating the date. '12th of August, around 12:30pm,' I said, remembering that it was almost twenty past when I left my flat to go pick up my washed clothes.

'Adios,' Levi saluted.

And then everything went dark.

**-X-**

'Thanks for letting me use your machine, Marie!" I cheerfully thanked my neighbour. Marie stood in the kitchen, making coffee. I stood before her, holding a laundry basket. She winked. 'No worries, Kat,' she said. I smiled at her before going to the laundry room, but a weird feeling came over me, like I did this before. Was I having déjà vu? Feeling odd, I unloaded my laundry from the machine, feeling the funny need to be careful with what I do. But my tracksuit pants were too long, and as I stood, I tripped over them.

Unwillingly, I fell backwards, and my hand reached out automatically for something to hold on to. It all happened so fast when the handle knocked off its hinge and I felt a sharp pain in my buttocks. But the fallen off door handle panicked me more. 'Crap,' I said, making an effort to try and screw it back on. Fail. In a rush, I picked up my basket, and ran out, almost knocking into Marie who held a coffee in her hand. 'I sort of-' but she cut me off. 'As long as you didn't get hurt, it's fine,' she said.

A strange feeling washed over me, like it wasn't fine.

'OK,' I murmured. 'Thanks again,' and I left, a nagging feeling saying to me, 'baka, baka,'

And then the world went blank.

**-X-**

When I opened my eyes, I was in front of the building, and the memories of what just happened washed over me. I didn't remember. I didn't remember any of this when I went back, or the fact that I _even _went back. Panic rose in my throat. I couldn't do it. Stupid Levi.

I followed my instincts to where I thought that good for nothing Corrector was, and sure enough, I was right. He sat on a bench in the middle of a busy street, between a cafe and a boutique store. He was watching something in the cafe intently, his face unreadable.

I plumped down next to him. 'You should have told me I wouldn't remember that I was going back in time, or told me that I wouldn't remember knowing that I'll die in the future,' I said, but I didn't bother telling him off. In the couple of hours I've known him, I already memorised his character.

'Should I tell you something about Correctors?' Levi said, ignoring my previous statement.

I went along. 'Go ahead,'

'In his lifetime, a Corrector only helps seventy nine souls to the next world. When we are first created, the only resemblance we have to humans is our physical form, but human being have seventy nine important attributes. So every time we help a soul go on, we earn an attribute and become more human. The last attribute is immortality. After sending on seventy nine souls, a Corrector becomes a human with a normal life. A Corrector can live on for hundreds of years, but until he helps those seventy nine souls, he can never become a human being. Being human is a Corrector's goal in life,' he chuckled. 'Isn't it funny how we throw away a life of forever to become beings that would eventually die? Sounds ridiculous.'

'How old are you?' I asked

'One hundred and twenty seven.'

I let out a snort before composing myself. I patted him on the shoulder. 'You don't look a day over thirty, it's alright,' I said sympathetically. He broke into an unnaturally suppressed smile.

'Why would Correctors want to become humans though?' I inquired.

He took a deep breath, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 'We were created that way, I guess. We're really backwards, huh?'

I smiled in response.

'How many more souls do you need to help now?'

'You're the last one. Souls that you help correct their mistakes count in the seventy nine too,' he answered.

I clucked my tongue. 'I'm keeping you up, am I?' I questioned. He shrugged. 'Doesn't matter.'

I nodded in response, then I realized, this whole time we were speaking, he didn't look at me once.

'What are you staring at?' I'm not sure if he noticed just how many questions I've asked today, but he didn't say anything about it if he did. Must be used to it.

'Can you see that guy there? In the red baseball cap,' I followed his eyes. Indeed, there was a guy, perhaps in his late twenties, sitting at a table next to the window of the cafe, looking out of it.

'What do you think he's staring at?' Levi asked. I turned around in my seat, eyeing the people in the boutique store where his gaze seemed to be.

'See the woman behind the counter? Brunette with a grey cardigan?' I eyed the said person.

'Yeah. Is he watching her?' I asked.

He nodded.

'Everyday for the past two years, he's come to the cafe, sat in the exact same seat, ordered the exact same thing and watched that woman through the window. He's in love with her, but being the dickless guy he is, she doesn't even know he exists.'

I smiled sadly. 'Unrequited love,' I said under my breath, watching him. The man had a straight face, eyes just concentrating on the woman.

'I plan to do that,' Levi stated. My head snapped to him. 'What?'

Finally, he looked at me. 'I first saw her eight years ago, at the funeral of a soul I helped. It must have been her distant relative. She was a barely thirteen back then,' he said. I got myself comfortable, like I was listening to an interesting story. 'What happened? You just fell in love with her then and there?'

He shook his head. 'She just attracted my attention because of her purity. She looked so untainted and innocent. It was hard to find people like that,' he added the last part for emphasis.

'After that, I started following her, watching her from afar, interfering if anything bad was to happen, helping her here and there when she was struggling, without her noticing. As the years went passed, she grew older, and as a creation who physically stayed the same...I don't know, I just...fell for her.'

My smiled grew.

'I'm not sure if that's stalker-like or romantic.' He didn't respond to that.

'Before a Corrector becomes human, God grants them a single wish for them to have in this world. That girl is going to be my wish,' he said.

'How? You just said you were going to be a coward and watch her from afar,' I pointed out.

He shook his head. 'She was a soul who accidently screwed fate as well. I was the Corrector to help her fix her mistakes. So we spent time together, but once a soul fixes his or her mistakes and comes back to life, they don't recall memories of such things. No going back in time or waking up as a soul. Because fate went perfectly, so there is no reason to remember or else the heavenly secrets could be revealed to all of humankind.'

I waited for several seconds for him to continue, but he didn't.

'So what's your wish?' I questioned.

He took in a deep breath, as if still thinking it over. 'She's going to notice how I watch her, how I'm there every time something happens, and with time, I want her to remember who I was. That's all I want.'

I frowned. 'Why not just ask for her to fall in love with you? What if she rejects you even after she remembers?' He gave me another unreadable look.

'I'm not going to force the woman I love to love me under unnatural circumstances. Even if she rejects me, just knowing that she's alive and healthy is enough for me to be happy.'

I slapped my forehead. Lovesick puppy. Completely different to the arrogant dog he was just a few hours ago.

'Baka,' I said. He grinned, flicking my forehead once more. 'I agree,' he assured.

**-X-**

Because I had no time limit, I was free to clear my head and think of a better plan to get things going smoothly. Levi decided to give a tour on how life was as a soul, and so our day of fun began.

He took me to the museum first, and we jumped all the ropes and touched all the things that were prohibited. Without getting caught. We went to the amusement park and rode on all the rides for free. Without getting caught. We went to the zoo and entered the bird cages and monkey areas. Without getting caught. And finally, as a surprise, Levi took me to the music studio after hours, where he sat me down at the piano in the auditorium to play on and make all the noise I want, as it was empty. He made me play all the pieces of music I knew, and asked me questions he already knew the answer to, but claimed that he wanted to hear from my mouth.

He knew I wanted to get into uni as music major to become a professional pianist because my mother was one before her dreams were ruined when she fractured her wrist. He knew my mom died when I was eight, and my dad was a junkie so he struggled with looking after me. He knew I left home when I was eighteen with my best friend Naomi, to start anew. He knew I worked at a nearby cafe every single day with Naomi to raise our tuition fees. And he knew that I had never been to a museum, zoo or an amusement park. And yet, he made me say every single detail. So he wasn't the dog he was when he first spoke to me. The idea that he knew so much sparked a feeling in my stomach.

'Levi,' I said as we were heading back to my apartment to finally get to business.

'Hmm,' he responded.

'Promise me that you'll come looking for when you become human. Even if I don't remember, remember to come, alright?'

He grinned. 'Why?'

I smiled. 'I've grown attached to you,' I said teasingly.

He rolled his eyes. 'They all say the same thing, I must be really fucking good looking.'

I laughed.

And then we were standing in front of the building.

'Why didn't you tell me earlier that I wouldn't remember anything when I went back in time?' I buzzed.

'You had to find out for yourself. It's forbidden to tell a soul such a secret. That's why 97% of the time, a soul always goes back in time a second or a third time.' he explained.

I nodded, understanding.

'Well, this might be our last time meeting as people, who know each other,' I said. I reached out my hand towards him. He shook it.

'Ciao,' he said.

'Bye,' I offered back, but in pure English.

'August 12, 12:30pm,' Levi announced.

And like before, everything blacked out.

**-X-**

'Thanks for letting me use your machine, Marie!' I cheerfully thanked my neighbour. Marie stood in the kitchen, making coffee. I stood before her, holding a laundry basket. She winked. 'No worries Kat,' she said. I smiled before disappearing into the laundry room. A feeling of déjà vu came over me, like a repetition was happening in my head. _Careful, Petra, _A voice chastised me. Perhaps I was going mental. I kneeled down next to the machine and unloaded my clothes, but before getting up, I could feel a thick fabric under my foot. Realizing just how long my tracksuit pants were, I tied a knot to prevent myself from stepping on it. God forbid if I trip and something bad happens.

I stand up, pick up my basket of freshly-washed laundry, and made my way out the room.

'Thanks again, Marie,' I said to the said person as I walked passed her.

'Anytime,' she replied, waving as I said goodbye. As I got home, an awesome feeling of triumph overcame the odd one from before. It was a good day

**-X-**

_**4 MONTHS LATER**_

**-X-**

Everybody escaped from the fire that happened almost four months ago, thank God. Though not all of us were unharmed. Marie had a large burn on her arm, and Jilly and I had scars. Jilly's however, were more covered, being on her shoulder and back where she hit herself while getting out of the fire. Mine however, were more publicly seen. A long, thick scar ran down my neck. I barely remember how I got it, it was all hazy at the time. But we made it through. We made it through with permanent reminders, but we were alive, that was the important part.

I was working at the cafe one Saturday, serving drinks when Hanji called me over from behind the counter.

'What's up?'

'You know that guy at table 4?' Looking as natural as possible, I turned my head to take a peek. Oh. That guy. Again. If an explanation is needed: short yet good-looking with dark features and a dark pea coat.

'What about him?' I asked.

'He's been coming every day for the past three and a half months, and he orders the exact same thing, but every time I look at him, he's watching you. Should we be worried?' she asserted.

'Relax Hanji,' Auro said as he came next to us. Bobby was a waiter here too, and just about the most egotistical guy I know, but in a good way. Laidback and calm and thinks everybody is in love with him, Auro is the definition of a playboy.

'Why?' Hanji inquired.

Bobby rolled his eyes. 'You females are really oblivious to the way men work.' Hanji and I gave each other a look. 'He's not stalking Petra, he's _interested _in her,' he clarified.

And slowly, it all started coming back...

The museum

The amusement park

The zoo

The restaurant

The music studio.

_Son of a..._ my mind trailed off. _That baka, _I thought.

**-X-**

When I got off work at seven, I took notice that Levi got up as well. As soon as I disappeared around the corner of the cafe, I turned around, and, as expected, he stood there, suppressing a grin.

'You are such a dork,' I told him.

'That's not the first time I've heard it,' all it took was a few steps for him to stand right in front of me. He flicked my forehead.

I frowned, but a smile was crawling its way onto my face and I knew he saw it.

'Baka,' I mumbled.

There was a light in his eyes that made butterflies erupt in my stomach..

'That's my line.' Was his reply as he leaned in.

* * *

_**Ok let me start off by saying this is 95% unedited, and is the Petra/Levi version of my Ino/Shika story, because I'm itching to update but cannot So any weirdness, typos, strange things, know that this was me writing a short story for an assignment in year 8. It was on my hardrive so I just double-posted it here ;)**_

_**Hope it was alright, let me know what u think and a drop in of suggestion for future chapters **_

_**I've said this last time too, but my ask didn't come up and I didn't get lots of questions. If anybodys curious about anything from my social life to my personal to my school to my stories or whatnot, do ask on ask . fm **_

_**My fm is: ask . fm / nazli _ sev (without the spaces in between )**_

_**It's so fun and scary at the same time to answer questions from people u don't know, lol.**_

_**Love &amp; Respect**_


	11. Month

**Gosh, how long has it been? All will be explained below, just hope you like it!**

**You guys can take this as an AU or canon, I didn't specify**

* * *

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Month**

* * *

When Petra first tells him she is three months pregnant, Levi is beyond ecstatic. He is silent, but his blood pumped in ears, and his hands become clammy as he stares at his wife, wondering what cosmic fluke brought her into this life to bring him such happiness. He could only embrace her tightly and whisper in her ear that she was going to become a beautiful mother, and damn him he was going to make his child proud. What he doesn't realize was how tiring the haul was going to be.

Month four is spent with Petra in the bathroom every morning with Levi holding back her hair and rubbing comforting circles on her back. She thanks him when she is finished, only to hunch over again to graciously begin vomiting all over again. Levi has nothing to do but quietly support her.

In the fifth month, the cravings begin. Some days they are reading together when she suddenly asks him to buy her flatbread, or they're be out in the streets when she claims she can smell meat that they eventually find four blocks away. She eats his share of food whenever they ate together, and he is forced to accept it. One night, she nudges him awake and adamantly says she is craving honey and bird's milk. Trudging out of bed, he goes to the nearest market that is open at that ungodly hour and purchases honey. When Petra doesn't see the bird's milk, she sobs horribly and locks him out of their room after demanding he brings her a spoon to eat her honey with. He spends the night asleep in his office on the couch.

Her moods fluctuate faster than Levi could count in the sixth month. One moment she is snapping at him to move away, the next she is demanding a kiss. She gets mad when he doesn't push his chair in, and yells at him when he does, claiming he should do it when she doesn't ask. Levi learns not to comment on her annoyance, instead doing as she says, reducing his anger to rolling his eyes. She is the mother of his child, after all. And mood swings, cravings and all, he still loves her.

Petra's stomach is swollen completely now, and most of month seven is passed with Levi's hand over it, listening to the baby's kicks. It fascinates him, and at nights, he marvels at his child's strength. At times, he murmurs things to it, inaudible things that Petra cannot hear because she is asleep, but Levi thinks he is teaching the baby things about the world. He can't be sure, but he does it nonetheless. He didn't know his father, but he thinks he didn't love him. It frightens Levi that he might not love his baby, or his baby might not love him. He promises himself he will be there for his firstborn no matter what.

Month eight takes him to lessons where he is taught how to take care of a new born child. Levi learns how to change diapers, make a baby burp, put one to sleep and how to hold one. Of course, it is all in theory, and in actual reality, the only useful information he gets out of the lessons is advice from other fathers who tell him to brace himself, get as much sleep as he can, and learn how to hold his breath when changing nappies. Levi doesn't realize how useful these advices are until the baby is born.

It's month nine, and Petra's water breaks in the middle of the night. She's unnaturally calm when she tells him, but it isn't until she doubles over in pain that Levi realizes she is very serious and the baby is _coming._ They rush to the hospital, and Petra is in labour for thirteen hours. Thirteen fucking hours and Levi is holding her hand and listening to her scream and urging her to push for every minute of it. No one would thank him; understand what he went through to make sure this baby was born. Fucking hell.

When he lays eyes on his newborn son, now wrapped and calm as opposed to his wailing, dirty figure hours ago, his heart softens. He stares up at Levi with curious wide eyes, mouth open in wonder, and Levi knows this is a life-defining moment.

'Is he beautiful?' Petra asks him, looked ragged and worn out in the hospital bed.

Levi nods numbly. 'He's beautiful.'

* * *

_**It's been forever, I know **_

_**I basically just misjudged time. After the operation there was exams and crap, and there was not a minute that I had to actually sit down and write something. I have other fics to update too, but this would be the quickest so I thought I'd get it out of the way.**_

_**Hope you guys liked it!**_

_**Love &amp; Respect xoxo**_


	12. Lost and Found

**Hi guys! Omg I miss you all of you and this story so much :'(((**

**Tis be a canon of a sort**

* * *

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Lost and Found**

* * *

**16 years ago**

* * *

She could have only been seven or eight, Levi decides. He watches the lonely little girl stuck under the small shelter across the road. Her thin-looking coat is soaked through, and her long hair sticks to her neck and forehead.

_You look sad,_ he thinks, watching her look around desperately for a passing person who can lend her an umbrella to cross the road with. But nobody passes her, most escaping the blizzard of a rain. Heaving drops pelt against Levi's umbrella, one that he stole shamelessly off an oblivious man when he wasn't looking. He can't afford one, and for a street rat like himself, finding an umbrella that can be easily taken in winter is like finding a diamond on the ground of a jeweller's shop.

The wind harshly blew the rain and umbrella or not, Levi could feel his trousers and pathetic excuse for shoes getting wet. It was going to hail soon, he notes. He should head back to the guild or find somewhere to spend the night. But he cannot not tear his eyes off the child across the road, stuck in weather like this. Her parents must be worried sick. He clutches the umbrella's handle tightly, and urges himself to move. He shouldn't care. He should worry about himself; take care of himself, as always. And yet, even from this distance, Levi can see the determination behind the little girl's frightened eyes. A strong spirit in the shell of a child.

Before he can convince himself otherwise, Levi runs across the road, resisting the strong winds that threaten to blow him the way he came. The girl spots him as he came and hope and excitement glitters through her smile. His hands frozen from the cold, he pries his fingers off the handle and wraps the girl's one around it instead. 'Run,' he instructs gruffly.

Her smile falls almost instantly, mouth opening to most likely protest, maybe something silly like 'I can't do that,', but Levi glares at her firmly and gives her a small shove into the rain. 'Run home.' And just like that, with a small grateful look back, the girl goes off running. Not wasting time, Levi runs for safer cover, feeling the raindrops hit the back of his neck like bullets. It wasn't his umbrella anyway, he reasons. Maybe the Powers above wanted him to do something right for once in his life.

He finds a place to sleep eventually, just in time to escape the heavy hail that crashes against the ground outside like stones falling from the sky. That night, and for nights to come, he thinks about that little girl, and can't decide whether it is because of her strong spirit or the fact that he gave his hard-earned umbrella to a complete stranger.

* * *

**16 years later**

* * *

Levi spies Petra sitting outside on a large rock outside the headquarters. Her head is between her knees as she slouches over, most likely weeping. She just received news that her father passed away last night, Levi hears from Erd. For some peace of mind perhaps, she went outside and sat on that rock that she seemed to sit on often. Her thinking rock, Levi calls it.

She went outside almost twenty minutes ago, and even then the clouds were thickening, darkening and warning of rain. Levi watches her through his office window, crying pitifully. From all those years ago, she had grown into a fine young woman, but not enough for him not to recognise her when she entered the Recon Corps almost four years ago. Matured face and figure, wider eyes, soft yet hollow cheeks and cropped hair was all that differed. And Levi knows she recognised him too. Until this day, they had never spoken about their previous meeting.

For the better. Back then, Levi was nothing but a thief and she was a naive, defenceless kid. Such days were in the past, and Levi does not like thinking back on it.

When he hears light raindrops on his window, he looks up from his paperwork to his window and sees that Petra is _still _there, on her rock. Always in the rain.

Without giving it much thought, Levi stands and pulls him umbrella from under his desk. One that he bought with his own money. Not stole. Never again. Leaving his office, Levi heads outside, and Petra does not see him come until he sits beside her, open umbrella over her head to shield her from the rain. It is not heavy, like all those years ago, but rain is rain and it soaks clothes all the same.

She does not say a word of thank you, but it is not needed. She relaxes in his presence, her shoulders sagging enough to show that she is drained and exhausted. Her eyes are red and swollen, but he thinks he understands. He never had a father of his own to cry over when he died, or any elder figure who he respected enough to mourn for when they left, but Levi thinks he can understand.

'Does it go away, Captain?' Petra asks softly, her voice scratchy.

What she is talking about, he can't be sure. Perhaps pain, misery or suffering, or all three. He thinks to tell her he wouldn't know, but in a way, he might. He's seen the death of comrades, of fellow thieves. No family, but people who he decides were closest to him that could warrant his sorrow.

'I feel like I'm dying inside,' she croaks.

Levi shifts, looking down at his boots that are pressuring down on the mud beneath his feet.

'You're not dying.' He tells her. 'And it doesn't go away. It just dulls.'

She smiles painfully. 'Dulls,' she repeats.

'You're hurting when you think about him. But five years from now, you'll think of something he said or something he did, and you'll smile or laugh instead of cry. It's the end of the mourning process. That's when you know you've moved on.' The words are familiar, and Levi wonders if it is something Erwin told him in the past, but nothing comes to mind.

Petra closes her swollen eyes, sighing deeply and sitting up straight, maybe to stretch her back and collect herself. Years ago, Levi left the stolen umbrella in her hands and told her to run for it. Now, the umbrella is his and he has more of the same inside his office, yet he has no desire to leave it with her. But it has little to do with selfishness. Sitting beside her in the rain that wasn't as harsh and ruthless as it used to be was calming to him, and her too, he hopes.

'I hope so, Captain.' She says finally. 'I hope so.'

* * *

_**Hey darlings! How've y'all been? Just quickly gonna explain that the reason I haven't updated any of my stories is because my mum banned my laptop a while back, and I just got it back recently. Hehe.**_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this **__** Let me know what could have been improved, or any ideas yuo have !**_

_**Love &amp; Respect xx**_


	13. Where There Is You

**Where There Is You**

**Rated: K**

* * *

**A conversation between Levi and Petra.**

* * *

_Can I ask you a question?_

Better be good

_Have you ever been in love? _

It's not good, if you're wondering

_Please answer the question, Captain_

_Well?_

I don't know what love is to know whether I've ever been in it

_Do you want me to describe it to you?_

If you want

_It's when you feel a deep, emotional connection to another person. The feelings you have for them are passionate and tender, and you don't think you can imagine a day without them. Nor could you remember the time before they came into your life_

Is that all

_They make you want to be a better person. They change you, and they control you in ways neither of you realize. You can't see it, and maybe love doesn't actually exist in its own entity. People make it real. Two people bring it to existence together._

Sounds like an illusion

_Perhaps it is_

_So do you think you've ever been in love?_

Maybe I have

_Will you ever tell me about it?_

I doubt it

_Why not?_

Because a soldier can die any given day. Indulging in tedious emotions can only bring pain

_Haven't you ever wanted to put a name to this?_

If by 'this' you mean 'us', then no

_But you've thought about it_

You clearly have too

_I'm open about what I want_

You wouldn't be if I die on the battlefield next week

_That's the reason I'm open about it. I've accepted my feelings and I don't want to hold back because of occupational hazards anymore_

Then that's the difference between you and me

_Which is?_

If we are together today and I die next week, you won't have any regrets. But if we are together and you die, I won't feel the same way

_Why not?_

Because that one week of hope you've given me of a future together is enough to cause a lifetime of suffering. I'm not strong enough to battle that, Petra

_What if it doesn't end that way? What if it's not next week but twenty years from now?_

All the worse

_So that's it? _

That's it.

* * *

_**I realize just what a romantic I am who can't stand sad endings, so instead of killing someone off in this chapter, I've just separated them. I know it brings on the same feels, but what can you do :/**_

_**Love &amp; Respect xx**_


	14. Arranged Marriage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters**

**Title: Arranged Marriage**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**So this is totally a copy of my other one-shot for the Naruto fandom, but I haven't updated this story in ages and I thought the idea suited our lovely couple so here it is. And it's a modern AU**

**Oh, and in for those who get confused, Rose Marie is the name of their town. It sounds weird, I know.**

* * *

In hindsight, Petra shouldn't have agreed.

She had known Levi Ackerman all her life, since preschool, in fact. He was a quiet, brooding little child and grew as such into a quiet, brooding teenager with a little rebellion. In a small town such as Rose Marie, it was hard for people the same age not to be friends, but her interactions with the Ackerman were minimum, beginning with a nod upon seeing each other and ending in silent acknowledgement whilst in passing. He lived with his mother, she knew, as his parents had divorced and his father was a CEO of a company in the city. But it wasn't until college that the two had truly been in each other's lives regularly. Levi was several years older than her, and when he left town to go study, she didn't know where to. But in her own first year, she found out.

When Petra spotted Levi across from her dorm room, carrying a box of what could only be his belongings, she was surprised. He raised a brow at her, equally startled at her presence. In the huge college in the city, far away from their home in Rose Marie, they were surprised to see somebody familiar, much less sharing a dormitory building with them. But he only stared a moment longer before continuing on his trek to the dorm room across and two doors down from hers. And for her entire four years of college, Petra lived across from him, seeing him every day and occasionally speaking to him.

And for four years, she saw the mess that was his supposed love life. He dated many girls, none longer than three weeks, and they walked out on him as many times as he had walked out on them. Petra put it down to his lack of commitment, despite the air of loneliness the boy gave off.

_Like his father_, Petra's dad used to say of Levi's dating habits back in Rose Marie. Mr Ackerman never took care of his wife, choosing to invest all his time and effort into his company and eldest son who he expected to take over his position. It was why Levi's mother divorced him and moved back to her native Rose Marie where the remainder of her family was, taking her three year old child with her. And it was why Petra knew Levi rarely spoke to his father, save the annual phone call to wish him happy birthday. At least, that's what Petra had heard.

Despite his lack of commitment, Levi was studious and a hard-worker. He was studying to become a lawyer, she found out in one of her rare talks with him, to be successful. It was a long course; longer than Petra's own teaching on, and by the end of her fourth year, Petra was almost sad to be moving out of the dormitories.

'So you're graduating?' Levi had asked the evening she was taking her belongings out of her dorm room.

'I am.' She replied with a smile.

'Congratulations.'

'Thank you. You've got a year left to go, right? I hope your studying goes well.'

'It will.'

That was the end of that.

Petra didn't see him for another three years, until she heard of the new lawyer in a big law firm who was quickly proving to be one of the most successful lawyers of his generation.

-X-

'Miss Ral, do you think I'll be able to come out of this?' Jenny, Petra's tenth grade student asked anxiously.

Petra took her hand in hers, smiling reassuringly. 'I'll make sure you do.'

'I didn't do it. You have to believe me, I've been framed. I've never even seen drugs before, how can I possibly supply them?' The desperation in Jenny's voice resonated in the police station's interrogation room.

'I know. We're going to get you out of this. Trust me.' Petra said gently.

Later, it took a quick phonebook search to find Levi Ackerman's number, and when she did, Petra dialled it into her cell and called with little hesitation. It rang twice before he answered.

'Hello.'

'Hello. It's Petra Ral,' she paused for a moment, wondering if he would have remembered. 'From Rose Marie. We went to college together.'

There was a shift from the other line. 'I remember.'

'How have you been?' She asked out of formality.

'I've been well. Yourself?'

'I've been good.' Petra fidgeted her fingers in her free hand, giving herself a second to decide whether to back out. 'I wanted to ask you a favour.'

There was a moment's pause, as though he was surprised. I'm all ears.'

'One of my students has been charged with supplying drugs. Her family has very little money and they can't hire a lawyer,' she closed her eyes, summoning an ounce more courage. 'I was wondering if...you can help her case.'

There was a silence on the other line.

'It won't be all for free,' she said quickly, 'the parents are willing to pay as much as they are able to. Not enough, but as much they can, and I might be able to help out as well.'

'And this is a favour,' there was little inflection in Levi's voice as he spoke.

'If you accept it.'

'When do you want to arrange a meeting?'

Petra held back a sigh of relief.

-X-

'She's been cleared of the charges,' Levi announced two months later, entering the police station sitting room with a teary Jenny.

Petra flew from her seat. 'How?'

'I found the culprit,' he said simply. 'She owned up to putting the drugs in her locker. It was another student.'

Jenny's mother sobbed with relief, her eyes gleaming with tears. 'We are indebted to you, Mr Ackerman. Thank you so much. How much do we owe you for this huge favour?'

Levi shook his head. 'It was my pleasure, Mrs Rivers. I don't need payment.'

The woman sobbed harder, her husband consoling her and her daughter petting her arm. 'Thank you so much, Mr Ackerman.' She smiled brightly.

'No problem, kid. Don't cause your teacher anymore trouble,' he said gruffly. Nodding slightly, he took his leave.

Petra followed him out of the police station.

'Levi.' She called out.

He turned to her. He had grown in the past four years. He had never been the tallest, and while he still wasn't he had grown in every other aspect. His facial features had sharpened, his eyes darker than she remembered them to be. His hair, now in an undercut, suited him a lot better than she thought it should have. He looked good in a suit; professional. His aura was one of power, like she imagined his father and brother's to be. But there was something to him that hadn't changed. Levi Ackerman she had known, was ultimately the same. He looked lonely.

'Thank you.'

'You don't need to thank me. It was a stupid case. Easily solved.'

Petra nodded, shifting from one foot to another as silence took over them. The wind blew against her back, a cool breeze of autumn air. 'The years have been kind to you,' she said.

'And you. You look happy.'

'I'm happy.'

He nodded. 'Have you settled down?'

'No,' she shook her head. 'I see you haven't either.' She hadn't failed to notice the lack of a wedding band when she first met him again two months ago.

'Indeed.'

Petra smiled. 'Say hello to your mother next time you speak to her.'

'I'll let her know.'

-X-

When her phone rang one Saturday evening, as she was doing test corrections, Petra was surprised to see it was Levi. They had saved each other's' numbers when he had agreed to take her student's case, and it never occurred to Petra to delete it. Nor did it occur to her that he wouldn't delete hers.

'Hello?' She answered.

'Are you at home?'

'Yes.' She eyed the test in front of her, red pen poised in her hand ready to tick the next question as correct.

'I'm at your door.'

Petra sat up. Dropping the phone on the couch she rushed to the apartment door, unlocking and opening it without thought.

Levi stood there, phone in hand as he stared at. She stared back, and after a moment, he pocketed the phone. 'May I come in?'

A little confused, she nodded, stepping to the side to let him in. He entered the apartment, taking off his shoes politely before waiting for her to direct him. She led him to the living room.

'Take a seat,' she said numbly. 'Would you like some coffee?'

'No. I wanted to talk to you.' Nodding again, she sat across him. 'How did you get into the apartment building?'

'Someone was leaving just as I was about to ring the bell.'

'Oh.'

Silence overtook them. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. It was a silence she wouldn't mind sitting in, and she did. Until he spoke.

'I want to offer a proposition.' He began.

'What is it about?'

'Petra, will you marry me?'

Stunned, Petra stared at him in disbelief. His emotionless face betrayed nothing as she sat frozen in place.

'I-I beg your pardon?'

Levi shifted. 'I want a marriage of convenience. I've long since given up on settling down with a woman I am romantically interested in. I want companionship.'

Levi was...lonely. Like she had always suspected he was. Lonely and living with nothing but his own company. He had everything he would have wanted. Success, a career, a stable life. But there was emptiness in his polished life that couldn't be filled.

'Obviously, there will be conditions,' he continued. 'It will be a platonic relationship and it wouldn't stop you from pursuing...other romantic interests. We will simply be living together.'

'You want a roommate,' Petra murmured.

'I want a wife. Not a lover nor a roommate.'

'A companion.'

'If that makes you feel better.'

Petra finally moved, her hand coming to rest on the cushion beside her. 'Why are you asking me? Surely you know other women who could be interested.' Her voice was soft, curious.

'We may not know each other well, but we get along without a personal interest in one another. That is what I want. And you are from home.' He said.

'Home?'

'Rose Marie.'

Levi stood up. 'You can take your time considering it. Marriage is done by two people.'

'Of course.'

-X-

Petra pondered over Levi's proposal for a week. It loomed over her head like a cloud, always in the recesses of her mind. She thinks of all the pros and cons, and it doesn't help the matter.

In truth Petra had never had hopes of a love marriage. She had never seen spectacular displays of love in real life, and soon concluded that instead of passion and sex and lust, marriage was about harmony and peace. It was about having a friend, someone to come home to. And that was what she would have liked to settle for. Content with another person.

And she realized then that was what Levi wanted to pursue. Not marriage of simple convenience that he claimed. He was as lonely as he had always been, and deep down, he must have feared that; dying alone. And in truth, it was her fear as well. Her mother had died of illness when she was twelve, and while she never truly believed her parents were in love, she saw the sorrow in her father's eyes at her loss. Because she left first, left him alone in a world without a companion. Rather than not marry and be lonely until her death, perhaps she could seek company in another person for as long as they would provide it. It was what Levi wanted of her, and maybe, just maybe, it was what she wanted to.

That night, she rang him.

'Petra,' her name rolled off his tongue easily, smoothly. His voice didn't hold warmth but it held familiarity. And she decided that was enough.

'I accept your offer.'

-X-

Their wedding was a small affair, held back in Rose Marie with only their family members attending. Her father wasn't most pleased that she had settled for an Ackerman of all people, but didn't completely ignore his son-in-law either.

As they were leaving to go back to the city, Petra had caught him saying to her husband to take care of her well. Levi nodded. No more was said.

Hugging her father goodbye, Petra did the same for Levi's mother, who looked proud and happy. 'Welcome to the family,' she had said with tears in her eyes.

Petra smiled, glad that someone was truly pleased with the situation. 'Thank you.'

-X-

They decided to live in Levi's apartment, as it was bigger and conveniently closer to the school Petra taught at. By bigger, she meant there was more than one bedroom, something she was thankful for. She didn't think she was ready to share a bed with him, platonic relationship or no.

They fell into a routine; they awoke in the morning together, and she would make breakfast before she left at 8a.m. He would pack away breakfast after she went and would go to work at 9. In the evening, she was home by 4:30 and had dinner prepared by 6, just as he came home. Afterwards, they minded their own business. Sometimes, he went to his study, sometimes he went out with his friends, and sometimes he didn't come home at all and she wouldn't see him until the next day. She didn't mind as much as she thought she would. Eating dinner alone was not foreign to her, and his lack of company was hardly something for her to mourn over.

She didn't wear her wedding band, choosing to keep it in her jewellery box in her room. Levi left his on top of the microwave, a place where he left quite a few things often, such as his watch, his phone or his business cards. She understood. It wouldn't help to be wearing a wedding band if he had taken interest in woman.

Petra spent their first wedding anniversary alone, at home on the couch watching reruns of her favourite shows. She received a message from Levi saying he was out with friends, possibly at the pub, and it didn't bother her. For other couples, anniversaries were special. But for them, there was no point in celebrating something so pointless.

Fourteen months into their marriage, Petra met a man. He was a student's father, recently divorced, handsome and charismatic in all his glory. He was fourteen years her senior, but age had never been a barrier for her, especially when he took an interest in her. She didn't tell him she was married until the third date.

'It is only out of convenience,' she tried to explain. 'He's aware that I'm seeing you.' It was lie. She hadn't told Levi yet.

'I'm sorry Petra, but if that is the case, I don't think I can see you after tonight.'

She tried not to let her disappointment show. 'Is it because I'm married?'

He grimaced. 'I simply cannot see another man's wife, with or without his permission. It doesn't...sit well with me.'

'I understand.' She attempted to smile.

She was surprised to see Levi home that night when she returned. He made himself dinner. Simple spaghetti.

'I was on a date.' She excused.

'I didn't ask.' He replied, not looking away from the television.

'I just thought I'd let you know.' She said.

'Did it go well?'

Taking her shoes off and setting them on the shoe rack by the door, Petra dropped her purse on the dining table. 'He doesn't want to see me anymore.'

'Because you're married?'

She didn't respond.

'He's a dick. You'll find better.'

'Hmm.' Going to her room, Petra changed into her pyjamas and let out her hair, brushing it out in front of the mirror before stepping out and into the living room. It wasn't very late, so she joined Levi on the couch.

'Good movie?' she asked.

'Watch and find out.'

-X-

The first girl he introduced to her was a blonde named Amy. She was beautiful in every sense of the word, and it wasn't hard to see why Levi was attracted to her. But beauty was truly on the outside, Petra learnt, when the woman sneered at the sight of her and curled her lip in disgust upon entering her home.

Petra simply introduced herself and decided to leave. Packing a bag of clothing, she excused herself and made her way to her friend's house.

But on her way, she received a message from Levi.

_You can come home. She's gone._

And so she went home.

'Didn't it work out?' She asked, watching Levi as he worked in his study.

'She left herself, if that's what you're asking.'

'Is it because of me?'

'It's safe to assume that. Must have suffered a bit of inferiority complex.' He stated.

Petra furrowed her brows, bemused. 'I don't understand.'

'She said my wife was beautiful and left.'

Letting herself only smile a little, Petra bid her husband good night and went to bed, but not before hearing him mutter, 'she was a bitch anyway.'

-X-

Two and a half years into their marriage, there was a rose left on the dining table when Petra awoke. Picking it up, she read the note attached.

_I got called in early. Happy birthday._

Smelling the rose, Petra couldn't stop grinning. It was the first birthday he seemed to have remembered, and she didn't recall ever telling him about it. He must have asked someone she knew. The idea of Levi putting in effort to know more about her made her grin harder and she spent the rest of her day with a giddy smile on her face that her students questioned until the bell.

-X-

Amy was the first and last girlfriend of Levi Petra was introduced to, and while she knew he dated a few others after her, she was surprised at the flare of jealousy she felt when she found his phone ringing one night, the caller ID followed by an 'x'. Taking the phone to the shower where Levi was, she held it out to him.

'Kelly is ringing.' She informed calmly, waiting for him to turn off the shower and dry his hands. He took the phone from her, and without looking at his naked form, Petra left the bathroom. But it didn't stop her from listening to the conversation from in her bedroom. She could hear him speaking, and when he got off the call, he covered himself and went to his room.

'Is she your new girlfriend?' She asked, trying to act disinterested as she followed him.

'Client.' He corrected, towelling his hair.

'Oh. There was an 'x' next to her name. I assumed it meant she was your girlfriend.'

'I put that in the contact of all my clients. In case I forget and confuse them with someone else.' He eyed her, a softness in his eyes that wasn't there before penetrated her soul, and she smiled. 'Good night.'

-X-

Two days later, Petra checked Levi's contact list. Her husband was asleep and had left his phone on the coffee table. And for a reason she didn't know, she was relieved to find that there wasn't a single female in his contacts that wasn't a client.

-X-

They were married for three years when Levi suggested they share a room. 'I was thinking instead of just working in the dining room all the time you can just have your own study. My room is big enough.' Was his excuse.

'And what about the extra bed? It won't fit in my room,' Petra murmured, feeling unusually shy about the situation.

'I was thinking of selling it. If sharing a bed isn't a problem, that is,' he looked away, clearing his throat as he waited for her reply.

Petra smiled. 'It isn't.'

-X-

A month into sharing a bed, Petra was already accustomed to waking up in Levi's arms. They fell asleep separately, but by morning, it wasn't unusual to wake up to her husband's warm breath on her neck and his arm tossed over her torso.

Where they previously had two alarms to wake them up in separate rooms, they now shared one that blared angrily every morning at 7.

'Look how convenient it is,' Levi had grumbled sleepily as he hit snooze the first morning. 'Now we don't have to hear double the fucking noise.'

'Mmm.' Petra had agreed, letting her eyes fall back closed. And one month later, there was no better feeling than waking up ten minutes before the alarm went off and admiring Levi's sleeping face; peaceful and content. And it warmed her to know that maybe, just maybe, she was the reason for his peace.

-X-

'W-what are you doing here?' Petra stuttered in disbelief, frozen to her spot.

Levi leaned against his car. 'I left early today. I thought I'd come pick you up.'

'Public transport is fine,' she managed to choke out. She could feel her students' eyes on her, almost _sensed_ the smiles and snickers they shared amongst each other behind her.

'Is that your boyfriend, Ms Ral?' One questioned with a giggle. She felt her cheeks flush.

'Husband,' Levi corrected with little inflection. Looking back at Petra's face filled with horror, he took off his sunglasses. 'Well, why can't I pick up my wife once in a while?' He wasn't expecting a reply, and opened the passenger door for her. 'Hop in. Let's eat out tonight.' He said gruffly.

Petra had no choice but to comply, ignoring the 'ooh's and 'awww's of her students as they drove away.

-X-

'You didn't have to come,' she mumbled as he pushed the trolley around.

'I don't like spending Sundays in.' Levi replied, following Petra through the aisles of the supermarket.

'You spend Sundays out with your friends normally.' She said, picking up a can of sliced pineapple. She liked these. She threw it into the trolley.

'They were all busy.' Levi excused.

They continued through the aisles in silence, other than the regular 'do we have these' and the customary 'yes' or 'no' replies. Petra was about to turn around and ask him if he wanted a particular brand of crackers when she saw him distracted, looking at something. Following his line of vision, her gaze fell on the baby food, the type that was stored in small jars. Her breath hitched in her throat, Petra stared at her husband, catching the look of yearning in his eyes. His hand reached out and picked up a packeted baby bottle that was hanging off the side rack. He examined it, and if he were any other man, she could imagine he smiled sadly.

Swallowing, Petra looked away, heart thundering in her chest. Could he really be...?

She brushed the thought away. Surely not.

_Marriage of convenience,_ she told herself. _Don't get your hopes up._

-X-

That night, Petra couldn't sleep. Looking at the time on the alarm, she was dismayed to see it was almost 2a.m. She sighed, turning her form to get more comfortable. Unable to achieve, she sat up with a huff and got out of bed, deciding to get herself a glass of water.

Sitting at the counter with her glass, Petra drank it thoughtfully, unable to get rid of the image of Levi staring at the baby food out of her head.

'Can't sleep?' Levi's sleepy voice wafted to her ears, sending a sizzle of thrill down her spine. She turned in her stool.

'Did I wake you? Sorry,' she apologised quietly.

'Doesn't matter. You've been looking troubled since we got home. Is there something wrong?' He asked.

She shook her head. 'Nothing wrong.'

'We've been married for almost four years. I think I can tell when you're bothered.' Despite his groggy state, Levi raised a brow at her, expecting a reply.

'I've just been thinking.' She uttered.

'Hmm I can imagine. What about?'

'About you,' she answered truthfully.

Surprised, he didn't say anything.

Petra finally summoned the courage to look at him. 'I've been thinking about how you acted at the supermarket today.'

'Did I do something to offend you?' he asked, leaning against the counter, brows knitting together.

'No. I just...' she sighed, pushing her glass away. 'I saw you looking at the baby food. I can't forget it. And that you picked up a baby bottle. For a moment, it was as though you wanted...' she couldn't bring herself to say it.

'Levi,' she tried again. He stared at her intently, waiting for her to continue. 'Do you...do you want children?'

He leaned off the counter, shifting uncomfortably. 'Don't worry. I know it's not part of the condition. You don't have to worry about us having children. I don't expect anything of you.'

Her heart plummeted just a little, but she should have known. 'I know that. You could have kids with anyone you want. You could date whoever you want and I haven't ever stopped you before.' She swallowed.

He looked sorrowful for a second. Finally, kneeling before her, he took her hands in his. 'Listen, Petra.' He said firmly. 'I won't do that to you anymore. I have before, I know I have, and I was a dick. It's not about having children or seeing other people. I don't want that. You're my wife and I don't want anyone else. And children are something I only want with you. No one else.'

Petra's eyes began to sting, and she struggled to breathe. 'If it's not something you want, I understand. I just want you to know that I didn't expect this to happen. I didn't expect to feel this way, and I'm sorry I broke the condition of our marriage.' He continued. Standing up, he kissed her forehead. 'I'll take the couch tonight.'

Turning away, he walked towards the storage cupboard to get extra blankets, but before he could reach the corridor, he heard Petra call him. 'Levi,' her voice trembled.

Slowly spinning to face her, Levi watched her approach him.

'I love you,' her lips quivered at her confession, and as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, Levi sighed softly. Without another word, Petra wound her arms around his neck and pulled him down. He met her half way, their lips clashing.

Her skin burnt where he touched her as his hands came up to take her face into them, holding her to him as he pushed her against the wall. Fingers tightening in his hair, Petra felt his hands come under her thighs, pulling her up to wound her legs around his hips as their lips frantically sought each other out.

Pulling away, Levi rested his forehead against hers, admiring the way her cheeks flushed. Leaning down, he claimed her neck, sucking gently on her pulse and lavishing kissing across her skin.

'Levi,' he heard her gasp. 'Make love to me.'

It was all he needed to hear. Carrying her to their marital bed, Levi made love to his wife for the first time, and it was as glorious as he had dared to imagine it would be.

-X-

The next morning, they both called in sick.

'We should play hooky more often,' Petra murmured against his chest, loving the embrace of warmth.

'Hm.' Levi tightened his hold, pulling her closer.

-X-

* * *

**_Were they a little OOC? Maybe, maybe not. And I feel like there's a few grammatical mistakes but I couldn't find them. I know they're there, but they're not sticking out like eyesores so hopefully they go unnoticed._**

**_Let me know what you think_**

**_xx_**


	15. Turns

**Turns**

**Rating: K**

**This was a request from an anon wayyy back when that I finally went back to so I could write it. The thing is, all the sort of ideas you guys gave me for future chapters were all written in the notes of my phone. And when my phone blacked out on me, I basically can't open it to look at them. I don't know why I didn't write them somewhere else, and now its backfired on me -.- anyway, I finally got around to this. The next five or so chapters should all be YOU guys and what you've all suggested : ) Enjoy..**

'Auro, stop being a baby hog,' Erd complained, glaring at the said man who cooed at the child in his arms. 'Rack off, it's my turn.' He said, not taking his eyes off the infant.

Petra laughed, looking exhausted as she leaned back in the hospital bed. Levi adjusted the pillow behind her back to make her more comfortable, and she smiled, her swollen eyes shining with gratitude. 'Thank you, dear.'

The hospital room was large, but with all the company they had, Levi was beginning to feel unnecessarily claustrophobic. Erd, Gunter and Eren stood around the bed as Auro walked the baby near the window where Mikasa was leaning against the wall. Erwin and Hanji sat on the sofa that was near the door, Hanji looking excited as she always was. Jean, however quiet, smiled from his corner of the room, watching Auro handle the baby like it was his own.

'Don't you think Uncle Auro's good-looking, kiddo?' He cooed, making faces.

The baby gurgled in response, and Levi huffed. 'That's enough. Give her to me.' With great reluctance the man gave the child up, and Levi took his daughter into his arms, but Hanji sprung up before he could take a seat and hold her.

'My turn!' she said excitedly. Erd made a face.

'Give her to me, Captain,' he stated, opening his arms. Levi glared at the both of them as Hanji latched onto his arm to take the kid away.

'Go the fu-'

'Don't swear, Levi,' Petra chastised gently before he could cuss. 'I don't let you use profanity while you're around her. And give her to them.'

Helpless, Levi listened to his wife and relinquished his daughter to Erd, who he trusted with an infant more than he could trust a hyperactive Hanji. Hanji sighed. 'I'm next,' she said with determination.

'And then can I, Captain?' Eren asked sheepishly.

'Ask Petra you idiots. Petra, I can hold it next, right?' Gunter cleared his throat as he asked.

What kiss-ass. Levi snorted.

'You guys can take turns,' Petra replied with a smile, as though she had no problem with her daughter being manhandled by a bunch of soldiers who'd never dealt with a child in their lives. And she truly didn't, but Levi certainly did.

Watching his little Fay being passed around like a ragdoll, from Erd to Hanji to Gunter and straight to Eren was disconcerting. Hell, even Jean stepped forward for a turn. Unable to do anything but glare, Levi listened to them all compliment Fay, play with her little fingers and rock her in their arms.

'You've stolen your mother's face, you little thief,' Hanji grinned over Erwin's shoulder.

'He'll adopt Captain's scowl in no time,' Auro joked, but all it took was a pointed stare for him to clear his throat. 'Sorry, Captain.'

After what felt like hours of agonizing jealousy, a nurse entered the room. 'Visiting hours are over,' she revealed.

'Is my husband allowed to stay?' Petra asked hopefully.

'Of course. Spouses are allowed to stay overnight. Would you like me to bring a cot or would you sleep on the sofa, Mr Ackerman?' the nurse turned to him.

A_bout time someone acknowledged that I'm the father_, he thought with gruff attitude.

'The sofa's fine,' he responded.

'Oh well,' Hanji sighed. 'We'll come visit you tomorrow, Petra, and the baby.'

'See you guys later,'

'Good night,'

'Sweet dreams,'

'Don't do the dirty with my niece in the room.'

After a laugh and lots of goodbyes, everyone filed out of the room, leaving Levi with his wife and daughter.

'Finally,' he muttered, holding Fay to his chest the way Petra taught him to.

Petra laughed softly. 'I never knew you were so protective. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're an experienced father.'

Levi hmphed.

'Why don't you give her to me, she needs to feed now.' She said.

Sighing, Levi gave his daughter up for the umpteenth time that day.

Noticing his dismay, she said, 'you'll have plenty of time to hold her later.'

Despite her tired and weary state that was the result of endless hours of labour, Petra looked as beautiful as she always was. Maybe even more. Levi once heard somewhere that new mothers glowed a certain way after giving birth. Petra's hair was a mess, her eyes swollen and baggy and her skin pale, but a gleaming aura radiated off her as Fay suckled on her mother.

'I know you want to do this right,' she spoke after several minutes of silence.

Levi swallowed, choosing not to reply.

'I'm scared too, Levi, but we'll get through this together. Okay? You're going to be a wonderful dad so please stop looking at me like that,' she weakly smiled, finally meeting his gaze.

'I never had a dad.' He confessed. 'Not even a fatherly figure. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do, or how I'm supposed to act.' Reaching a hand, he laid it affectionately on Fay's soft head, stroking the thin strands of hair she was born with.

'I know you're going to be fantastic. Have faith in yourself.' Moving forward slightly, she kissed his cheek. He leaned into her lips, turning his face slightly to rest his forehead against hers.

'I love you,' he said, because he didn't know what else to say that would be completely honest.

Later that night, as Petra slept and Fay was in her crib, Levi watched his daughter's tiny slumbering form. She made strange noises, liking swallowing loudly and licking her lips or blowing a few bubbles in her unconsciousness. And although he knew every baby essentially really did look alike, he thought his daughter was beautiful, and in the space of the few hours he'd known her, he already loved her like he did her mother.

_**I can see Levi as a great fatherly figure, if I'm honest. Sure he'll swear a lot but manners aside, he'll make a great dad.**_

_**Let me know what you think**_

_**xx**_


	16. Desperation

**Rating: K**

**Desperation**

**This one is a total modern AU because I cannot imagine it happening in canon.**

**There's sooo many baby fics I could do, it's scary. But what can you do, Rivetra would make for really sassy and awesome parents. Anyway, let me know if you guys have had it with anything baby related and I'll just stop, haha. On with the story.**

* * *

Levi meets Petra when they're children. No, that's not right. There has never been a time when Levi has not known her. He's five years older than her, yes, but Levi cannot remember much of his full five years of life before he meets Petra, the next door neighbour's beautiful little daughter who is brimming with sunshine.

It's frightening, he knows, that he decides to marry her when they are nine and she has barely started preschool. He just knows. It is a feeling that came from deep within, and Levi knows when he is fifteen and he can't bring himself to date girls his age that it is because he is reserving himself for one person only.

He is too chicken to take any action before she is sixteen, and he finally works up the courage to ask her out four days after her birthday. She says yes. He briefly wonders whether it is because it would be cool for her friends to know she is dating a university student, but then he catches her staring at him in the car while he is driving her to school, and knows that she too has liked him for a long, long time.

When she is nineteen, he asks her to marry him. She says yes. She is incredibly young, and Levi fears her dad would disapprove, but one look at his daughter's happy face and his future son-in-law's eyes full of love for no one but she is enough for him to realize they belong together. There is no point in waiting if he knows he's going to marry her, in Levi's opinion. He prefers to make it official and have her for himself.

She wants to be a florist, and he is already a psychologist at a top notch hospital in the city. As she studies for her course, she works part-time at a fashion store. It makes Levi uncomfortable; he wants his young wife to focus on getting her career set, he'll take care of her in the meantime. But at the same time it makes Petra happy, and there is nothing Levi wants more than her happiness.

When she is twenty three, Petra becomes hopeful. For a baby. He knows because he notices the way she glances wistfully at families when they take their weekly stroll in the park. He notices that her going through the children's ward when she visits him at work isn't coincidental. The way she stops taking her morning after pills and tells him they don't need condoms. Not anymore.

It excites Levi. Petra is his wife and he wants a family with her. So they try. And try. The first pregnancy test is a negative, but she isn't affected. It happens, she says. We'll try again, he tells her. So they try again. And again. It isn't until a full year later that he finally notices her optimism begin to wither, like the flowers she brings home and arranges around the house. One year turns into three, and then three turns into five. They visit a fertility centre. Surely, surely there is nothing wrong. There isn't. Not with her and not with him. So they try. And try. Five years becomes six and it is one morning, while he is in the kitchen making their Sunday breakfast that he hears it. Sobs. Horrible, wretched sobs.

He closes his eyes. He cannot be disappointed, he tells himself. But he should not lose hope. When he enters the bathroom and sees Petra on the tiles gripping a pregnancy test, weeping like he has never seen her before, his heart tightens. So he gathers her in his arms and tells her, soon. So soon. God is waiting for the perfect timing. When they're ready, their life is stable and they are fit to be parents. Now is the time. Their careers have rocketed, they have everything they need. But Petra tells him they've been ready for six years.

Six turns seven and Petra's turning thirty. We could have had three kids by now, she jokes, but he can see that the truth of it hurts her. They talk about baby names, what gender they prefer. He tells her he wants a daughter, so she can grow up to be like her mother. But Petra says that as long as it is healthy and lives long, she doesn't care. She likes unisex names, and while she says it is because they sound nice, Levi knows why.

She stops taking the pregnancy tests month after month. It is because she's given up. Levi knows because he finds a web page on her laptop about adoption. She doesn't say a word about it to him, and he doesn't tell her he knows.

And then, it happens.

It is a Saturday morning, little after sunrise that Levi wakes up to Petra throwing off the covers and rushing to the bathroom, hand clutching her mouth tightly. She vomits into the sink, and Levi is stunned. He follows her and holds her hair back as she wretches, the smell permeating the room.

God, please don't let it be food poisoning, she mutters, and asks him to leave so she can use the pregnancy test. His heart is pounding as he sits in the living room, listening out for any noises his wife may make. He hears nothing. Half an hour later, Petra exits the bathroom and shuffles through the corridor. He catches her eye. She looks dazed, faint as she approaches. She's got the stick in her hand, her first one in almost six months, and Levi knows before he sees it. Her knees give out before she can come close enough, and Levi rushes forward, wrapping his arms around her. She cries, sobs wrecking her body as she grips his tightly. And Levi sees it. Two red dashes on the stick.

-X-

Four months pregnant, the doctor says.

Levi and Petra are both too stunned to say a thing. They do all they can do. All they were prepared to do for more than seven years.

They don't ask to know the baby's gender. They've waited years, they can wait a few months more.

The room in their house was long ago prepared. In month six they begin to shop for it. Clothes, shoes, nappies, wet wipes.

By month eight, there is nothing else they can do. But wait.

-X-

The baby's wails bounce off the walls of the hospital room as Levi feels Petra release his hand from her deathly grip. She is sweaty, panting and trying to regulate her breathing as the nurses take the baby. Levi watches them, his eyes following the tiny figure that was _theirs. _ Washing the child and wrapping it in cloth, the nurse hands it to Petra with a huge smile. 'It's a boy.' She says.

Petra is crying, her eyes reddening and already puffy as she gazes at her baby. When he finally reacts, Levi realizes he is crying as well, and Petra meets his eyes. Reaching out a clammy hand to him, Levi takes it without a thought, squeezing it in his sore ones as they watch each other.

'We did it,' he breathes through silent tears.

Petra cannot stop crying.

* * *

_**I'm no parent, hell, I'm not even out of high school but I think I can imagine how hard it would be for couples who struggle to have kids. It would be a pretty depressing thing. And I know there are people out there who really don't want kids and don't regret having them, but surely a part of you is empty, right? Maybe I'm just being silly.**_

_**Let me know what you think **_

_**Xx**_


	17. Toeing The Line

**It's 12:48am where I am right now and I was just innocently reading some Kakashi/Sakura fanfiction in bed on my phone when I decided this idea couldn't wait any longer so I whipped out my laptop and am now missing out on precious sleep. Smooth.**

* * *

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Toeing The Line**

* * *

From the moment Levi knew he saw Petra as more than a subordinate, a crucial member of his hand-picked team and a soldier of humanity whose life belonged to the people she swore to protect, he began to count. He counted how long it took for him to begin counting, the age difference between them, the amount of times he caught her staring, the amount of times she caught him staring and the amount of times Erd, Auro, Gunter and Erwin caught them staring at each other respectively. It was seven months, a week and four days after she became part of his squad, during training when she accidently tackled him to the ground that Levi knew he was attracted to her more than he knew was normal.

It was thirteen months, three weeks and six days after they first met that he knew his self-accepted attraction to her was just a cover up for a deeper, more sentimental emotion. It was two weeks after that he realized that maybe, maybe it wasn't one-sided.

He told himself to stay away. She was innocent, naive in a good way and all too pure and beautiful for him. She was young (so, so young) and one of the most promising soldiers of her generation; she could get far without being held back by an old man like him.

But it was seventeen months and two days after he accepted that he well and truly loved Petra Ral that _he_ came into their lives.

William Hughes.

In all his years in the military, Levi had only heard of the young man, heard of the prodigy that he was. One of the youngest and most talented in the Military Police and a well-groomed peacock who achieved high ranks before he turned thirty. The elite of the Scouting Legion were in Wall Sina to have meetings with the Military Police and Levi and his squad were naturally forced to come along. Or rather, he was but he preferred to have them dragged into it with him. We fight together, we suffer together, felt strangely appropriate.

But what before felt like a good idea was now proving to be the biggest miscalculation Levi had ever made in his life. He never expected Commander Williams to take an interest in Petra. _His_ Petra. Nor did he expect him to be so interested that he began to visit the Scouting Legion on a regular basis, if only to see her.

Auro was in awe of the man, much like he was with Levi before Hughes barged into their lives. Erd respected him greatly despite his polished character and Gunter held a quiet kind of admiration that Levi wouldn't have recognised if he wasn't his superior. And Petra. Well, she certainly didn't _reject _his forthcoming behaviour. He flirted with her shamelessly and she showed no signs of being displeased, sometimes going as far as _giggling _in his presence when there was no other high up around.

Levi always thought he was subtle with his behaviour around Petra, but until William Hughes came and indefinitely replaced him, he realized that he treated Petra differently than he would other subordinates. So now that he knew she was being snatched away, he changed around her. Grew colder, harsher, more distant than he was before. He could not stop it. Losing Petra was something he should have known was coming. No, that wasn't right. He never had her to begin with. So when she accepted to go on a date with him three months and three weeks after he began seeing visiting her regularly on their weekend off, Levi attempted to rationalise the situation.

He was good for her. He was good-looking, well off, and clearly adored her and, perhaps what was the biggest factor, he was young. But at the same time, he was pompous, arrogant and tended to look down at people he hadn't even met. Petra deserved better.

_And are you that better?_

Levi pushed the thought aside.

* * *

That night, when she returned to headquarters in a beautiful sundress that made her look like an angel sent from heaven to torment him, Levi locked himself in his office because he knew that the William Hughes bastard would kiss her before departing. Drowning in paperwork seemed a good way to take his mind off her.

But it wasn't her plan as she came in at midnight with coffee for him as he sat at his window, no longer wearing the sundress (thankfully).

'I thought you'd need it,' she murmured, putting the mug on his desk. 'Seems you'll be staying up.'

'Go to bed,' he said gruffly, because he didn't want to see her, not right now. 'It's late. You've had a long day.'

She was silent for a moment. 'Yeah,' she replied, 'a long day.'

'You seem to get along,' Levi stated before he could stop himself, his tone accusatory.

'I guess we do.' She agreed, watching him with careful eyes.

'Did you fuck him too?'

She stared, stunned, and he almost regretted saying it, not because he thought it was appropriate, but _shit_ his late night mouth was revealing more feelings in thirty seconds than his sane mind had in how many years.

'Is that what you take me for?' She questioned, 'a slut?' He expected her to be angry, eyes filled with fire and rage. Instead, she looked surprised, almost disappointed.

He didn't reply.

'You've been ignoring me for months, you haven't looked me in the eye since that meeting in Sina,' she started. 'And you choose now to show how mad you are?'

_Fuck_, he thought. She knew. 'I'm not mad,' he snapped. 'You can go out with whoever you want. Marry that pompous dick knob for all I care.'

She laughed humourlessly, stepping forward.

'He is pompous, isn't he?' She mused.

She was coming too close for comfort. He was struggling to breathe, his heart doubling in speed rate as she came within touching range. If he reached out a hand, he could touch her, bring her closer...

'Well, I told him something tonight that I'm sure is enough reason for him not to come back again. Not for me anyway.'

He scowled, refusing to fall into her game. He wasn't going to follow her cues. He wouldn't let her give him that false hope.

'I told him,' she said slowly, hand coming up to cup his face. His heart was beating so fast, he was certain she could hear it. 'That I'm in love with someone else. That I have been for a long time.'

His mind was reeling. She could be talking about anyone. Erd, Auro, Gunter, that younger Jean. Fuck, she could even be talking about Erwin. But all it took was one look at her eyes, one look at the love that reflected back at him to know that she wasn't trying to mislead. She was trying to be honest. For the first time in years, one of them was being honest.

'I'm too old for you, Petra,' he stammered, eyes rough as her thumb stroked under his eye.

'What does age matter?' She questioned softly.

'Sixteen fucking years matte-'

She slammed their lips together, mouths fusing as her arms wound around his shoulders. It took all but two seconds for Levi to throw in the towel and kiss her back, pull her closer and tighter. Kiss her with all the energy he could muster. He pushed her against the wall, mouth ripping away from hers to nip at her throat. She hummed her pleasure as she panted, breathless.

'I don't want Commander Hughes,' she breathed as he sucked her pulse. 'I want you. All of you. I love you and there's no one else I could imagine ever wanting.'

He pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. Their breathes mingled as his blood thrummed in his ears, his head spinning from the heavy scent of flowers, peach and something purely _Petra_. 'You'll regret spending your life with me,' he couldn't help but say, hands coming up to cup her face as he leaned in to kiss her more because he couldn't get enough.

'I won't,' she gasped between kisses, fingers tightening in the material of his uniform. 'You're not a mistake.' She kissed him fiercely, not shying away from his tongue as he licked beyond her lips, scraping against the roof of her mouth, along her teeth.

She put a hand against his chest, pushing him away slightly. 'Next time,' she growled. 'Act on your jealousy. I went as far as going on a date with a commander to get a reaction out of you, you bastard.'

He couldn't say anything. His mouth felt dry, but then he figured kissing could remedy that fact and pulled her in for more. Never, he decided, would he let her go. He didn't realize he was counting their kisses until he breathed 'thirteen,' against her mouth and felt her nip his bottom lip. 'Stop counting. I'm yours.'

* * *

_**This was meant to be cute and hilarious but it turned out a little less funny than I intended it to be. I think its because I wanted it to be like they were in a relationship and Levi was getting insecure because of my handy fictional William Hughes, but then I figured, why do they have to be in a relationship?**_

_**Hope you guys likey liked!**_

_**Let me know what you think **_

_**xx**_


	18. Virgin

**Rating: K**

* * *

**Virgin**

* * *

Petra never pegged her captain to be a religious man, if his filthy mouth and constant use of profanity was anything to go by. She'd never seen him attend church, show respect for any priest or pastor he encountered, or even look to the sky in prayer during expeditions the way she had seen some soldiers do so.

Which is why it surprised her so much when she finally noticed the thick silver band, resting on his left ring finger. When she first saw it, a couple of scenarios ran through her mind; he was married and failed to mention it, he had a penchant for jewellery, it was left to him from his father. But then she remembered him saying no woman would tolerate him, he disliked how the people in Sina showed off their wealth with jewellery and that he was an orphan.

So one morning, when she brought his coffee into his office like he had asked, she watched his hand as he drank from his mug. And there was no mistaken it.

'I didn't notice the purity ring before, Captain,' she said casually, sipping her coffee that she made for herself as she took a seat across from him.

'It escapes most people's attention,' he replied, unaffected.

'How long have you had it?' She asked.

'Seven years now.'

'Hmm. When'd you get it?' She tried to feign only mild interest, forcing her eyes away from the ring. She waited for his reply, hoping he would answer truthfully so she could calculate his age. He didn't fall for it.

'When I entered the Corps.'

She held back a sigh as her captain drank his coffee, not looking away from the paperwork on his desk.

'Why'd you ask?' His voice had her head snapping up.

'No reason,' she chirped, smiling. 'I was just a little surprised.'

He snorted. 'At my patience or the fact that a guy like me hasn't been laid?'

She inwardly rolled her eyes. Arrogant bastard. He knew how good-looking he was; even if he didn't have a woman who would tolerate him forever, his gruff personality wouldn't stop whores from letting him have their way with them.

'Is it blessed?'

'Indeed.'

'Why?' She found herself asking.

He finally looked up. 'Why what?'

'Why'd you get one in the first place,' she paused, 'I just didn't think you were very religious.'

He raised a brow, but it settled back down and his features adopted neutrality. 'It is for more than just mere religiosity.' He said, tone slightly amused. 'At the time all I could think of was how many diseases I'm not going to contract, how many whores I'm not going to fuck and how it would give me a little peace.'

She was surprised, to say the least. And then she smiled teasingly. 'And what if no woman wants to settle down with you? You'd be a virgin until you die.'

He eyed her, orbs searing with something deep and it made her shift, heart beat a little faster.

'I don't think it's going to be a problem,' he replied calmly.

Not wanting to read into what he may or may not have been trying to say, Petra stood from her seat and cleared her throat. 'Well,' she grinned, attempting to mask the flush that was overcoming her face. 'I'll see you at training, Captain.'

And with that, leaving her coffee on his desk, she quickly left the room.

* * *

_**For those who don't know, purity rings are basically rings that single people or people who aren't married wear, as a sort of promise to God to remain virgin until their marry. So the first time you ever have sex is with your spouse. I'm not a Christian but from research I found out that people (especially teenagers) have these rings blessed by religious leaders and wear it until their wedding. As a promise to God to not sin at least in fornication sense.**_

_**I dunno what I was thinking when I wrote this; I'm a little conflicted as to whether Levi is or is not a virgin. I can imagine in his street rat days he either didn't have the bloody time or money to go lose his virginity or was a reckless teenager who just slept around. At the same time, he is so OCD with germs and whatnot so I think Levi's abstinence is questionable at this point ;)**_

_**Let me know what you think **_

_**xx**_


	19. Taken

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Taken**

* * *

'Fuck off,' Levi slurred, glaring at the woman who was gently caressing his arm. One hand on the counter and another sluggishly gripping his liquor, Levi blinked away the blurriness from his eyes. He was drunk already. Well, shit.

'Why?' The woman inquired curiously, finger tracing up his shoulder. He shrugged her off violently. 'I'm waiting for someone,' he grunted, madness glinting in his eyes. The woman sighed and her hands fell by her side.

'I've been watching you for months,' she admitted. 'You come here almost every night, and just sit here. Alone. You're not waiting for anyone.'

'I am.' He raised the glass to his mouth, taking a steady sip. He couldn't lose control so early into the night. She could come any minute and he couldn't bear the thought of missing her because of his drunken state.

'Who are you waiting for?' The woman asked, taking a seat beside him. 'A girlfriend?'

He grimaced. 'Hn.'

She sighed again. 'What's her name?'

He paused, as though recalling a memory. 'Petra,' he said thoughtfully, 'Petra Ral.' He said slowly, carefully, as though the words were not his but ones that were spoken to him. As though he was recalling his introduction this woman. Petra Ral.

She raised a brow curiously. 'Why are you waiting for her here?'

'This is where we met,' his smile was bitter.

'Oh. Well, where is she now?'

He chuckled, sipping his drink again. 'I don't,' he slurred, blinking groggily, 'I don't know.'

The woman asked for a drink from the bartender. 'Did she leave you?'

He scowled. 'Who knows,' he murmured quietly, and she wouldn't have heard it if she were not right next to him. The classic melodies playing in the background of the bar as they sat in silence, him concentrating on nothing in particular and her on him.

'What will you do when you finally see her?'

'Ask her where the fuck she's been then kiss her the hardest she's ever been kissed.'

She laughed. 'So I should really go now, huh? No use in chasing a guy who is taken. Somewhat, anyway.'

'I'm taken,' he scowled, 'she's got all of me.'

The woman finally stood up, resting a hand on his shoulder. He tensed but did not move. 'I hope you find her. A person is where their heart is.'

She smiled painfully as she walked away. It was too good to be true, she told himself. Some people have soulmates, and he's just one of those few lucky people.

* * *

_**Okay um whaaaaa? Dunno, dunno dunno what I'm doing lol. **_

_**By the way guys, I posted a Levi x Petra multichapter story! It's on my profile, and it's a modern love story between our two fave lovebirds hehe. If you have time or are interested then please by all means go pop in there and say hello to my new Rivetra fic! Haha, I've never done a multichapter for Rivetra before, and this doesn't count. So I'll see how it goes. **_

_**Let me know what you guys think **_

_**xx**_


	20. Fighter

**Hey darlingssss :* how've you all been? Good, hopefully, aha.**

**Here's the last chapter for this drabble series. I'll talk more about that at the end : )**

**This one was recommended by an anon LoveTheFandom, so hopefully you'll all enjoy it the way I hope you would.**

* * *

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Fighter**

* * *

Tightening his hand bandages, Levi rolled his shoulders, working on loosening the kinks that stiffened his posture most times before a match. It was a bodily force of habit; the tension in his back was nonexistent any other time, only plaguing him right before he entered the ring. It wasn't that he was nervous. Hell no. He hadn't been nervous for a match for close to eight years, but perhaps he had been nervous and tense for so long when he first became a fighter that the habit stuck with him all this time.

'Ready for this one?' Erwin grinned at him, entering the room.

'That bastard's going down,' Levi growled, looking forward to cracking his opponent's face.

'Funny that he's saying the same about you. Of course, we know who the winner will be.'

Erwin was right. Underground fighting was illegal in every sense, but it did not stop the accumulating hierarchy in the permanent fighters. Max, his opponent, who he planned to send to the hospital not an hour from now, was an easy ranking of twenty nine. Levi's ranking had climbed by twos and threes years ago, and he stood in the hefty sixteenth rank. There was no doubt about who'd win. The sixteen fighters ranking above him, he hadn't had the fortune to fight yet. If he had, Levi was sure (if not entirely confident) that he would place in the top ten. But it was a slow and steady battle, the fight to the top. And Levi was patient. He could wait.

'So what happened between you two for you to look forward to beating him so much?' Erwin questioned, handing him a towel. Levi took it.

'We were in high school together. That skank was a complete phony. Hate his guts,' he muttered the last part to himself.

'What a coincidence for the two of you to be part of the same illegal fighting system,' Erwin commented. Levi did not dwell on it.

'Well, the match is starting in forty five minutes. Be out in half an hour. You've got bones to crack tonight, Ackerman. Make it a good show since lots of people are placing bets on this one.'

Levi did not respond and Erwin exited the room, leaving him in the silence of his own company. Surveying himself in the full length mirror, Levi scowled at his reflection. 'He's going down,' he repeated. No way was he letting that Max sleaze get off easy. He'd waited over a decade to return the favour in high school, and now was the time.

'You're quite vicious in real life too,' a voice behind him mused. Levi watched in the mirror as a girl stepped into the room, smirking. She was young, perhaps in her early twenties, and had gleaming amber eyes that shone even through the reflection. What struck him was her height, and Levi turned to her just to confirm that she was indeed as short as she seemed. It gave him mild satisfaction to know not all attractive women had to be taller.

'I think I know why you don't like the Bullet,' she stated.

The Bullet was Max's nickname, given to him for his speed and agility in the ring. It didn't impress him that she used it in front of him so carelessly.

'Pray tell,' he droned, subtly looking over her form.

'He's the reason you've got that bend in your nose.'

His eyes snapped up and her smirk grew, as though taking it as confirmation.

'You're nose is crooked to the left. Not obvious, but whatever caused it was severe enough to warrant a permanent disfigurement,' she observed. 'Guess the Bullet w_as _a skank in high school.' So she was eavesdropping. Shifty girl.

'What makes you think it was him?' he questioned.

'Oh, not much,' she said airily, 'just female intuition.' Lifting out her hand to him, she introduced, 'I'm Petra. A great fan of yours and knowledgeable enough not to bet on you tonight.'

He raised a brow, pride slightly wounded. 'Clearly not knowledgeable enough to know that I _will _win tonight.'

'Hmm, don't think so. I've never lost a bet before. Not on these matches, and definitely won't on yours.'

Her arrogance was confronting, and it angered him slightly to hear her speak so confidently, but there was a charm to it that attracted him to her, as though she held a secret he wanted to find out. 'How long have you been betting?' He asked, not taking her hand. Her arm dropped back to her side, but she didn't seem fazed by his rejection.

'Seven years.' She was older than she looked, he concluded. Underage people were strictly forbidden from watching the fights as they were gruesome and bloody, hardly appropriate for teens. She smiled at him, and there was a certain beauty in it that he wanted to see again.

'You're an interesting man, Levi Ackerman.' She said.

'That intuition of yours is something,' he commented.

She laughed, and it wasn't melodious or soothing, but infectious and calming. But he didn't relent to the smile that threatened to stretch on his face.

'Well,' she inhaled. 'I'll see you at the ring. You'll lose, but I'll cheer you on anyway.' She left, and suddenly the room's atmosphere felt dull and dry, and Levi didn't remember it ever changing.

He sat on the bench, towel around his neck as he pondered over the girl's words. He knew he wouldn't lose, he just _knew_, but it made him wonder why she thought he would, and why she'd say it so blatantly to his face. He couldn't find the answer before he noticed the time on the wall clock.

-X-

In the ring, Max looked as proud and arrogant as he remembered, and his nose almost twitched in recognition, as though a collection of painful memories were being brought forth by simply being in the phony's presence.

_Say goodbye to your career, _Levi thought smugly to himself. The bell rang, and Max attacked first with a fist to his cheek that Levi skilfully avoided. The Bullet may be fast, but Levi was faster, most likely just solely based on his smaller frame. Throwing a punch into his stomach, Max stumbled back, and Levi smirked, feeling himself settle into the motion of things. Throwing himself forward, he right hooked him in the chin and in his distraction, Max forgot to focus on his legs and Levi tripped him with a swift kick. He hit the ground with an _oomph_ but rolled back up to his feet, unwilling to go down so easily.

Before Levi could go for the offensive again, someone in his peripheral vision caught his eye. Turning his head slightly, he spotted Petra in the crowd, as though sensing her eyes on him. She was cheering loudly with the rest of the audience, but her eyes were focused on him. The mischievous sparkle in them caught him off guard, and he took a punch to the stomach.

Concentrating again, he fought back, hitting left right and centre with all the force he could, and he could feel it, his victory, as though it was a light at the end of the tunnel. But Petra's words came back to him, and her amber eyes clouded his mind. And consciously, without knowing why or even how he changed his mind, he turned his back to the light. Ten minutes later, he was on the floor of the ring in a headlock, the referee counting down from ten. He had the energy and stamina to get himself free, to get up. He had an entire bottle of anger he still hadn't opened against Max the Bullet, but by the ref's count of six, Levi long forgot his thoughts of revenge and the bet money he would win if he won this fight. His climb to possibly fourteenth in the fight ranking. All he could think was, _why not? Let him win. Why the fuck not?_

And on the ref's count of two, Levi let go of himself completely. He could imagine Erwin's anger at his behaviour, how it would cost him buckets of cash, but the pleased look on Petra's face overtook Erwin's madness. He had fulfilled a destiny, played out her vision and intuition. Maybe it meant something, he thought.

Zero. It was over.

-X-

'I told you,' a grinning Petra entered the room. 'My intuition is fantastic.'

'It failed to foreshadow my manager's wrath,' he said wryly, flexing his jaw to relieve the pain he felt from Erwin's heady fist.

'Details,' she rolled her eyes. 'Thanks to you, I'm loaded.'

'Thanks to you, I'm still sixteenth.'

She laughed again. 'First place is a place far away from where you are right now.' She stepped closer, lessening the distance between them as she did. 'How about I make this less humiliating for you? I caused your failure, so might as well treat you to dinner, right?'

'It's almost midnight,' he pointed out, but could not ignore the fluttering in his stomach.

'Details,' she repeated, as though waving it off.

He accepted, a little less graciously than he would have if he left the ring a winner, but it was her fault, so he might as well let her make it up to him.

A shower and twenty minutes later, they were at a late night diner, eating burgers and fries.

'So how'd you really know I was going to lose?' I asked.

She grinned, biting into a chip. 'I didn't. It was a test.'

His brows furrowed, confused. 'What does that mean?'

'I just wanted to see if my method would work. I'm a psychology major, so live experiments are pretty telling sometimes.' She winked.

He sat, frozen. Had he just given away his career for free? For an attractive girl who was using him to test out her _theories?_

'Also, I wanted to see if you'll lose for me.' She added.

He glanced up at her, still feeling slightly numb.

'I mean, I really wanted to ask you out for this dinner, so really, my motive was to see your reaction to me. The whole psychology thing was a bonus.' She looked a little flustered, and he could see a blush crawling up her neck.

'You find me attractive?'

'Maybe.'

'This is all in the wrong order,' he stated bluntly.

She lifted her cup of soda to her lips, drinking and putting it down. 'Why?'

'Next time,' he deliberately said it slow, 'I'll ask you out.'

She was definitely blushing now. 'Deal.'

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked this one! It was pretty fun to write, and hopefully I did LoveTheFandom's recommendation some justice. **_

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**_

_**This is the last chapter of this drabble series, my beautiful readers. I know at the beginning I said I'll aim for fifty, but it didn't turn out that way. But do not fear! It doesn't mean my Rivetra fics are stopping, I'll just be posting them on my profile as individual fics instead. I'm doing this mostly because most of the fics I write for them are incredibly long as opposed to the drabbles this collection should be, so I've decided to give them individual credits. I've got one in the making right now, that I'll be calling Willow Waves, and it's well over 15,000 words long, so look forward to that! **_

_**I've got a Rivetra multi-chapter fic called Cry Differently on my profile, for those you want to check it out. It is my main writing priority at the moment, so it will be updated regularly. Also, I've got another one coming up, which I've spoken about before in previous chapters called Lights Were In Their Eyes, which will be a Rivetra Origins fic. I don't know when I'll be posting it, as Cry Differently and a Naruto fic of mine will consume my time. **_

_**I'm so grateful to all of you who favourite, alerted and reviewed this story, and I'll cherish all your kind words : ) The many recommendations you guys made that I never ended up posting in this collection, I will most likely post as one chapter fics on my profile, so if you check regularly, you can get your dose of Rivetra there if you guys can put up with my lousy writing.**_

_**Let me know for one last time how you guys feel about this drabble (ahem, fic) and whether it was good, bad, okay. I look forward to your reviews and lovely comments : ) One last time to Life Is Beautiful With You. **_

_**Shout out to everyone!**_

_**Love &amp; Respect **_

_**xx**_


End file.
